


Ardor

by MayRaven1798



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Breeding, Fever Dreams, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Self-Esteem Issues, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Sex, Virus, Wait there’s more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 39,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayRaven1798/pseuds/MayRaven1798
Summary: This is not something that I was planning to share. Be warned I might decide to remove it later. This starts out as a typical visit to a planet that has petitioned to join the Federation and results in one more time Wesley should have stayed on the damned ship. Eventual encounter between my favourite boy wonder and the commander he hero-worships.Update Jan 29–Turns out I was wrong and I have more story to add to this car crash. Second part will pick up some time later when Wesley returns and tries to fix his life. Major cannon divergence. I also added the Wes/Data for the second half...so that’s coming. Poor android is in for trouble.
Relationships: Wesley Crusher/Data, Wesley Crusher/William Riker, William Riker/Deanna Troi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer. I own nothing to do with the Star Trek franchise. This is sort of a boundary pusher for me and some of it is unpleasant. While I would like to claim that there is no rape in this story it might be triggering for some people. It is really just a fever dream scenario, but I don’t want to upset anyone. There is also **spoilers** a situation where a pregnancy must be terminated, although that too is just happenstance. Okay I think that’s it.

It was meant to be another glaringly dull diplomatic mission. So much so that Riker was given permission to allow acting ensign Wesley Crusher to accompany his team. How were they to know that there was an underground ring of slave trafficking? It certainly wasn’t disclosed in any of the official Federation application paperwork from any of the Ardor Prime government.

Deanna Troi was walking with Data and Wesley in the courtyard outside the prestigious university buildings when shouting was heard. Shouting turned to screaming and weapons fire. That was when crowds started to disperse, mobbing the area in an attempt to get out of harms’ way.

“I thought this was a non violent world?” asked Deanna to Data as they ducked for cover.

The android gave her a nod. “As far the the United Federation of Planets is concerned they are,” he answered promptly. “You and Wesley should beam up to the Enterprise and alert Captain Picard to the situation. I will stay and locate Commander Riker.”

A moment later Riker’s voice chirped through Data’s comm badge. “Riker to Commander Data, come in. Are Troi and Crusher with you?”

Data noted that since their senior officer Doctor Crusher had left them for Starfleet Medical Riker was calling their acting ensign by his family name more and more frequently.

“Yes sir,” he relied after tapping his badge. 

But he was mistaken. Wesley chose that exact moment to jump up from their hiding spot to aid a young woman who had fallen behind a statue close by.

“Wesley!” The android heard Deanna cry out—and so did Riker.

“What’s happening out there Data?” The First Officer demanded gruffly.

Data took a beat to indicate to Troi to stay put while he took an opening to rush over to their junior officer.

“She’s hurt, Data. We need to help her,” Wesley told him without any sign of misgivings for exposing himself.

The woman was native to the planet, but there was something strangely different about her. As Wesley turned to speak to Data she held onto the boy’s wrist as though she was fearful he would abandon her. Her brilliant cerulean eyes wide.

“I can see that, Wes, however we must get you and Deanna off the planet,” he explained sternly, but fairly. “I will remain with the woman.”

Sadly, the woman was more ill than either of them realized and she had a seizure, digging her nails deeply into Wesley’s flesh, drawing blood. Data was able to swiftly remove her hand, but they damage was done. The boy looked more upset about witness the life leave the stranger’s body than the wound she had inadvertently caused.

“Poor, girl,” Wes said with heavy feelings of sadness. “Data please make sure someone who knows her finds out what happened to her.”

Data was more concerned about the fifteen year old in his care. “I will, however I need you to go with Troi, now.”

Wesley wiped a stray tear from his eye and ran back over to stand beside Deanna. Within seconds they transported away.

“Data to Riker,” the android called into the air.

“I’m still here, Mr. Data,” said Riker.

“We have a problem,” he said grimly.

“You’re telling me,” huffed Riker. “This is too chaotic. These people will have to resolve their dispute, or whatever this is on their own.”

“Sir?” Data didn’t like the sound of what he was hearing. If his superior ordered him away he would have to break his word to Wesley about the young woman. Perhaps he could report her after the fact to the proper authorities.

“Beam back up. We can debrief the Captain together and then decide how to proceed,” Riker commanded.

“Yes, sir. I understand,” he replied dutifully. Then he contacted their ship and had Chief O’Brien beamed him to safety.

......

The next few hours were filled with bureaucracy and confusion. The world leaders down on Ardor Prime were displeased to say the least that the captain and his officers were so unwilling to assist them.

It was an issue of the Prime Directive. Besides which, they had lied on several occasions in regards to the underground faction that was still dealing in illegal activities. The incident they witnessed was nothing beyond their means to control and no outside help was genuinely needed. So they were left up to their own resources with their application to join the Federation was placed on hold.

Wesley was sitting in Sickbay when Commander Riker came to check in on him. It was his decision to take the youth with them believing that an educational institution would have been as safe as houses.

Other than the minuscule wound on his wrist the boy was unharmed. Physically anyhow. Emotionally he was a wreck. Sure he had seen a dead body before, but he hadn’t exactly had someone die in his arms.

By the time Will Riker checked in on his charge Dr. Katherine Pulaski had already treated his injury.

“What’s the verdict, Doc?” asked Riker with an uncharacteristically grim expression on his handsome features.

“He’s fine, Commander,” she replied without missing a beat. “I treated the wound on my patient’s wrist, did a scan for any sign of foreign pathogens—even though the transporter should have caught and removed any—and I gave him an injection to ward off infection. And before you ask, I already took a blood sample and it’s clean.”

“Sounds like you’ve been rather thorough, thank you,” he said with genuine respect. 

“Well, no sense worrying the boy’s mother unless absolutely necessary,” she said offhandedly.

“Did Picard inform you about our new intel?” 

Pulaski nodded thoughtfully, but Wesley was left in the dark.

“What new intel was that Commander?” Then, interrupting his own query he added, “Oh, sir, do you know if Data was able to locate that girl’s family before he had to leave the surface?”

Riker perched on the corner of the biobed and put a large, supportive hand on the teen’s slender shoulder. “No, Wes. I ordered Data out of there. I couldn’t allow him to fall into the hands of the villains who assaulted that young woman.”

“Assaulted?” Wesley pressed, a little unsure of what he was getting at.

“You see, it might take time to find the woman’s family,” Will explained as delicately as he could. “It would seem that she was escaping from a group of misguided criminals who were known by Ador’s government as traffickers—people traffickers.”

“I don’t understand,” said Wesley sounding so much younger and smaller was usual. “How could Ardor expect to join the Federation if they still had planetary crime like that?”

“Some of these worlds turn a blind eyes,” said Pulaski. “Especially in these types of situations.”

“What types?” Wesley was far from naive, but his inquisitive mind needed to understand.

“It turns out they steal, buy and sell citizens of a specific genetic make up,” said Riker with reluctance. “They use them as sex slaves and breeders. Sadly, that young woman was probably hopped up on so many illegal substances that she had no idea what was happening.”

“And it would explain why the adrenaline and stress may have led to her death. Some of these substances can easily cause death in the wrong doses, or if given for the wrong purposes over prolonged periods of time.”

Wesley was slowly nodding. “So you weren’t just worried about the wound on my wrist because it was painful, but you were worried that she had infected me with a sexually transmitted disease, or transferred whatever drugs were in her system to me?”

“Yeah, sorry, Wes,” said Will with a sigh, “I know you can handle this sort of thing, but after what you went through it just didn’t seem fair to lay that all on you.”

“But your tests are clean,” Pulaski said with a grin. “So now you can rest easy.”

“Rest easy?” Wesley repeated a little taken aback. “That poor girl is dead and will never see her family again. Commander tell me that we can do something to police these people?”

“We can’t; you know that we can’t,” Riker said with a shake of his head. “The most we can do is file a report with Starfleet Command and make sure it is well documented.”

Wes visibly winced and looked like he might be sick. 

Riker gave Pulaski a knowing look and the doctor started another scan.

“I’m fine,” the teen snapped defensively when he heard the beeping of the medical tricorder. “It’s a lot to process.”

Pulaski didn’t find anything new so she closed her device and backed off. His stomach probably hurt from emotional stress.

“I know, kid,” said Will giving the boy’s shoulder a squeeze. “Look, Picard wants you to take a few days. You can do some schoolwork if you want, but no duty shifts.”

Ordinarily Wes would have put up a fight, but even he knew it was the right call. “Yes, sir,” he answered quietly.

“And I think you should meet with Deanna at least once or twice before returning to the Bridge,” he added, making it sound like a suggestion when they both knew it was an order.

“Of course,” Wesley told him as he slid off the biobed. Then he turned to meet the man’s gaze. “Commander Riker, I want you to know that I don’t blame you, or anyone on this crew for what happened. I mean, everyone was by the book and when I ran over to help that girl Data came right after me.”

“Got it, thanks ensign,” Riker noted with a laboured grin. “I’ll be sure to add that to my report.” That was what he liked most about Wes. Even though the kid felt like shit and had obviously been traumatized, he was still ready to defend his fellow officer’s actions. 

“Good,” said Wes, smiling weakly. He always felt braver with Riker by his side and worried how he would cope once he was alone. “Maybe you could walk me back to my cabin?”

“Sure, Wes. Whatever you need,” replied Will.

......


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wesley is not well. Riker almost succumbs to perversion, but Data will have none of it.

A few days later and no one had seen much of Wesley. Of course Deanna had breakfast with him in the morning, as was their routine; and Riker would check in at the end of his shift. Data made a point to bring him any new articles he came across and Worf never missed ensuring his lights were out and the boy was in bed at a reasonable hour. But otherwise Wes kept to himself in his quarters. 

On the fourth morning after the incident Deanna had to miss breakfast due to a counselling emergency. She called on Riker to make an impromptu visit to make sure he wasn’t wallowing in his grief. So the commander finished up his morning debriefings with the night crew and headed down to the crew deck ensure Wes had gotten himself up, fed and ready for the day. Will was sure that the teen was doing just fine by now and planned to surprise him with the opportunity of Bridge duty for a couple of hours.

Riker signalled the door chime and waited. When no answer came he tutted to himself, believing the boy was too busy to bother putting down whatever project he was engrossed in to come to the door.

So he hit the chime a second time and activated the comm. “Good morning, Mr. Crusher. Sorry to disappoint you, but the role of your exotic breakfast companion will be filled by me today,” he joked. He chuckled to himself and bounced on the heels of his feet. But his jolly mood quickly dwindled.

“Computer, is Wesley Crusher in his quarters?” Will called into the air.

“Affirmed,” chirped the female voice in reply, “Wesley Crusher is currently in his assigned quarters.”

Riker commanded the computer open the door with his emergency security override code. The door swished open to reveal a darkened room. Riker rushed inside and requested the lights come up to half daylight. 

The cabin was small, essentially a table and chairs, a small sitting area and a bed. He was halfway to the bed when a very unpleasant odour assaulted his nostrils. It was most definitely vomit.

Will could see that the bedding was soaked with sweat and Wesley had been ill sometime in the night. He called for Pulaski to come immediately before reaching out to try and rouse his charge.

“Wes? Come on Wes, wake up,” he said with a hint of fear. 

He peeled off the soiled bedding. The boy was lying on his stomach, his dampened night clothes clinging to his body. When Will gently turned him over to check his vitals another strange and terrible odour hit him. This one was more off-putting than the first and it made his adrenaline spike—and even more disconcerting—his dick twitch.

Will bit back the startling realization that something about whatever was happening to Wesley in his sickly, fevered state was causing an undeniable chemical reaction in his own body. The boy’s eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Riker in a dazed confusion.

“Will?” he whispered, his voice rough from disuse.

Riker whimpered and swallowed before tenderly petting the damp hair off the boy’s forehead. 

“You’re sick, Wes,” he finally managed. “We’ll have Pulaski check you over and you’ll be better in no time.”

Wesley nodded weakly. Then he took his commander’s hand and slowly guided it down his body. Riker’s mind screamed at him to pull his damned hand away, but for some reason he was perversely fascinated and couldn’t stop from watching as the youth led his much larger hand down to a very damp, very ruddy patch of skin just below his belly button. Riker watch mutely as he let Wes guide his fingers below the rim of his pyjama bottoms. Then suddenly two of his digits slipped inside somewhere, making the boy gasp and tremble under him.

That was when Will finally whipped his hand away. The scent coming off of his slick fingers was the one that had his member engorging. Wesley wasn’t just ill, he seemed to be in heat. But as far as he knew Wesley was an ordinary fifteen year old human male and the last time he checked did not have a random vaginal opening directly below his navel.

Riker palmed himself unconsciously with one hand and held onto the mattress with the other. He had to get out of there. He was seconds away from losing himself in some insane, mind-altering chemical soup that demanded he mate with the child left in his charge. 

As if hearing his internal argument, Wes reached for his hand again. “S’okay. I want you to...I need you to,” he keened, biting his lower lip and doing some obscene rubbing of his own.

If Pulaski hadn’t entered the room with her nurse in tow, Riker was certain he would have crossed a line he could never uncross. 

“What the hell is going on in here?” she demanded as she covered her nose with one hand and started to scan her patient with other.

Riker jumped off the bed like it was on fire and didn’t stop backing up until his back slammed against the wall by the exterior door. “I don’t know, but I think...I think his body is changing.”

Pulaski arched a brow at his unprofessional behaviour and nodded when her instrument confirmed his allegation. “Yes, I can see that,” she said with astonishment. “Computer, lights to full and please increase air circulation in this room by twenty-five percent.”

Wesley groaned and tried to cover his eyes. Then he wriggled to move away from the doctor when she went to give him an injection. The nurse, who luckily was female, assisted to hold him still.

“Who saw him last?” Pulaski asked over her shoulder as the boy continued to weakly thrash and moan.

Riker looked distraught and lost; desperate to help, but afraid to get any closer. She snapped her fingers at him and pulled him back into focus. “Commander, who saw him last?”

“Worf would have,” he said flatly. “He tucks him in at night.” It was their inside joke, but it didn’t feel appropriate just then. “He makes sure that Wesley doesn’t stay up until all hours working on projects.”

“Worf strikes me as a serious, no nonsense person,” said the doctor. “So it stands to reason that Wesley was fine until sometime early this morning. That’s a very odd and unusually long gestation period.”

“Sorry what?” Riker blurted, fearing the Doctor had just said something about the boy being pregnant. “Wes is knocked up?”

“What?” she snapped, annoyed that his lack of decorum was distracting her.

“Is Wesley having a baby?” he clarified inelegantly.

“Not as long as you didn’t mate with him before we got here,” she told him plainly. Riker grimaced with shame and looked away. Of course he hadn’t, but he was moments away from giving in to his baser instincts. 

“He is definitely infected with something pertaining to his encounter with that woman from Ardor,” the doctor continued. “It is simply so bizarre that it would take nearly four entire days to manifest. I almost wonder if the people being traffic are not necessarily of the desired genetic make up, but rather pushed and manipulated somehow in order to be. I would really love to run a postmortem on that poor girl who scratch him.”

“You think some genetic virus slipped past all our detection systems and started altering Wesley’s DNA?” Riker asked angrily. This was not okay. Why was this kid always getting so royally screwed over every time he was allowed to innocently visit a new planet?

“His mother is going to be pissed,” sighed Pulaski. “I need to get him back to Sickbay, but maybe we can clean the poor boy up first.”

“Don’t look at me,” said Riker with honest desperation.

“Commander can you go fetch Mr. Data?” she requested, believing that Worf would also be a bad choice at the moment. “And be discrete when explaining to him what is going on.”

Riker nodded and left the room.

......

Data helped to steady Wesley in the shower. The android had removed his outer uniform shirt, but his short sleeves were still getting wet. Although the teen seemed more in his right mind after drinking a fair amount of water and getting out of his dirty clothes, Data found him to be acting rather oddly; leaning into him and even trying to pull him in under the spray once or twice.

After the shower Data helped the boy to sit on the edge of the bathtub so that he could towel himself off. The android went to retrieve a clean set of civilian clothing and returned to find Wesley staring down at himself, his hair still dripping wet.

“Are you experiencing a form of discomfort?” Data asked kindly as he wrapped a towel around the teen’s shoulders to provide a certain amount of modesty.

“Pulaski told me not to touch it,” he murmured with his slim fingers hovering over his new orifice.

“Then I do not believe that you should,” said Data.

“But it feels good when I do,” Wes said with a mixture of obstinance and heat. Then he made the most innocently seductive face. “Maybe you could...you know, touch it. She didn’t say that you couldn’t and we could call it a biology experiment.”

The android tilted his head inquisitively as he considered what his companion was saying. He had been warned that the alien hormones in the youth’s system might make him say or do uncharacteristically upsetting things. So far he was only being mildly unusual, but Data knew that he was trying to tempt him into subversive behaviour.

“No, Wesley. Until the doctor comes up with a solution to reverse the changes in your biology we must heed her recommendations,” he said at last.

“But you were thinking about it,” Wes added as he looked up into the android’s golden gaze.

“If you are being moved to commit sexual acts because your body demands to mate it would ineffectual to seduce me,” rambled Data. “Firstly, I cannot be seduced since I am unemotional and do not experience sexual pleasure. And secondly, you are a minor and therefore my ethical programming would prohibit me from taking advantage of you. Thirdly, I cannot provide you with reproductive matter that you desire.”

“Data, I just wanted you to touch this weird opening in my abdomen with you fingers,” Wes snapped, appalled that things had gotten so entirely sexual. “I never said I wanted you to screw me.” Although now that he had said the words out loud, maybe he did.

If Data could feel embarrassed he would have, but since he couldn’t he simply tilted his head the other way and knocked the boy’s own hand from fondling his body.

“Please abstain from your curious desires,” he said firmly. 

Then the android took another towel and began roughly drying the boy’s hair. He did not want him to catch a chill after being so overheated. Wesley seemed to lean into his ministrations. Unfortunately, Data did not calculate the risk of having his face so close to Wesley’s and the youth caught him by surprise, almost kissing him on the lips.

Data took the teen harshly by the shoulders and held him at his full arm’s length. “That is inappropriate behaviour,” he said plainly.

“But you’re being so thoughtful and sweet to me, Data. Just one kiss? I won’t report you.”

The android rose from where he was kneeling beside the boy. He gestured to the fresh clothes sitting on closed toilet seat. “I advise that you dress yourself and refrain from masterbating,” he said in a way that embarrassed Wes enough to stop him from arguing. Although he did continue to pout and grumble, even as he did what he was told. Data stayed in the bathroom to supervise, but made no further attempt to assist him. 

......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning...it gets worse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get worse and Pulaski gets ordered to do something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference to sexual activity...‘cause yeah...

Pulaski ran a series of tests and took more samples. She came to the conclusion that the biological changes were only apparent in her patient’s abdominal area. In fact, his male genitals were unaltered and it was almost as if the alien female anatomy had been grafted onto his male human body. Except for the evidence that his blood was teeming with mating hormones Wesley was basically the same.

It was a waiting game now. Wes was being kept in his quarters and away from anyone who might inadvertently want to have sexual relations with him. This included women. After the boy’s long assessment in Sickbay a few of the female medical staff confessed to having some fairly inappropriate notions about the teenaged boy.

Until Pulaski was satisfied that she had a concrete way to reverse what had been done to him, or at the very least stop his ongoing heat cycle, Wes was stuck in isolation. So Data was charged with routinely monitoring him.

The following afternoon, the android entered the cabin and greeted his friend. He began clearing away some of the barely touched plates of food, but hesitated halfway to the recycling unit.

“Are you not hungry?” he asked politely.

Wesley seemed content, but quiet. He was sitting at the table and looked as though he had been working on homework. 

“I’m really not,” Wes answered, distractedly.

“I know this is upsetting, or rather I gather such an abrupt alteration to one’s body can be unsettling. However, it is important to maintain your routines and eat regular meals,” Data advised. “Perhaps I can get you something while I am here.”

Wesley vaguely shook his head. “Not hungry,” he sighed. 

Data put the dishes in the receptacle and came to sit next to him. He was concerned for a number of reasons, most of which was that could not see the lower half of the boy’s body. His only consolation was that both of his hands were visibly resting on the top of the table.

“Wesley, I know I am not emotionally reassuring like Deanna, nor am I confidant like Riker; however I need you to trust me.”

“I do, Data,” the teen muttered dismissively.

“Then please explain why you are sitting in the exact same spot where I left you this morning, only now your posture is atrocious and you appeared to be rocking ever so slightly. Are you in pain?”

Wesley smiled in a most peculiar and dishonest way. “No. Believe me, I’m fine.”

“Then join me in a walk around the corridor,” said Data as he stood once more. “This area of the ship is quite uninhabited at this time of the day and you should stretch your legs.”

“I said I was fine,” Wes told him again, not liking the suggestion.

“Wesley, it is important for you to try to feel normal,” Data said with instance. “Now please stand and at least walk around your cabin.”

When Wes didn’t oblige, Data gave his arm a gentle pull. And when the boy continued to resist, the android leaned down and very swiftly pulled the boy’s chair out from table. He was disconcerted to find a bulge in the front of his loose fitting pants. On closer inspection things were worse he than originally thought.

“Wesley, please explain what is happening,” the android asked softly. He could already tell that somehow the teen had gotten curious, or maybe the first time was accident. But he was clearly satisfying his own urges, his own erection inserted into his alien vaginal opening.

“Do I really have to?” Wes whined, ashamed of himself. “It just happened. It feels so, so good. Please don’t tell anyone and please, please don’t make me stop.”

“I am concerned that Pulaski said the alteration to your DNA could possibly be isolated your abdominal cavity, or rather you newly constructed uterus. Wesley, if you are in effect mating with yourself, you may be...mating with yourself.”

“What? No...I can’t. I mean...a person can’t fuck themselves and get pregnant,” he said with offence. “Tell me that can’t happen. Because I can’t get it out.”

“You cannot get what out?”

“My erection,” he confessed, cheeks burning. “It feels so good, but I honestly can’t remove it even if I wanted to.”

“I must take you to Sickbay immediately,” stated Data.

“No! God, Data, no!” Wes yelled with alarm. “I can’t walk down the halls like this!”

Data knew he was correct. It would be awkward and humiliating. Perhaps just as humiliating if he carried him there. “I will call for the doctor to come here then.”

Wesley began groaning and gasping and rocking harder. Data wanted to look away, knowing an orgasm was overtaking the boy. But he didn’t, he couldn’t. He was overcome with fascination. Then Wes was crying.

“I feel like a freak,” the teen muttered into his hands. “I don’t know how to stop. I’ve never even kissed anyone romantically before and now I’m having sex with myself. I don’t even care...I want to keep doing it.”

Data knelt down so that they were eye level with one another. “Wesley, this is not your fault. You are unwell. We will do what we can to help you through this. Do you wish us to contact your mother?”

Wesley gave him a tearful shake of his head. “No, please don’t tell her. I don’t want her to know. I can’t bear the idea of her knowing this is happening to me.”

“I understand,” said Data supportively. “We will not inform her until you are well again.”

The boy looked a bit relieved but then another spasm overtook him. 

“Do you find that you are ejaculating frequently?” the android asked with a clinical air.

“Yeah, so much,” he keened heatedly. “Everything is so hot and hard and full.”

“Full?”

“Yeah, my testicles are huge and I swear it’s like my dick swollen up inside me,” he confessed openly.

“I do not understand,” said Data. “If this is the case then your body may have continued to mutate. I am requesting Dr. Pulaski come to examine you immediately.”

Wesley was too stimulated to protest. He was gripping the edge of the table and moaning obscenely. 

.....

After another exam and a mild sedative to abate Wes’ onslaught of spasms. Dr. Pulaski determined that the young man had actually impregnated himself. On closer analysis it was discovered that the alien biology was utilizing his own ejaculate and converting it into proteins for the fetus, while the toxins normally expelled in urine were being rerouted out through his extremist in order to keep the fluids entering the womb clean and safe.

If this had not been happening to a frightened and confused teenaged boy, Pulaski would have been eager to document every detail in order to publish a medical paper on the phenomenon. Seeing as it was, however, every new nuance was troubling and created another obstacle to the boy’s recovery.

“This is obscene, Doctor,” snapped Picard.

Their captain wanted an update on Wesley’s progress, but never expected to be informed of the disaster that had befallen the youth.

“Please understand Captain,” said Pulaski with a calming air. “The boy was following his instinct. He didn’t intend to end up this way.”

“And what are you going to do about it?” he demanded, furious. “Where are you on reversing the changes to his anatomy?”

“I have yet to come up with a safe resolution and now that a new life has been added to the equation—.”

Her captain cut her off. “Enough. This is not like when Counsellor Troi was inexplicably impregnated,” he said with importance. “This is a fifteen year old adolescent left in our charge. Terminate the thing and restore him to normal. Do it surgically if you must. That is an order!”

Dr. Pulaski was ready to defend her decisions, but Picard didn’t give her the chance. He stormed out of the conference room leaving her alone with Troi and Riker.

The two exchanged a glance, both feeling the burden of guilt. Not only were they the ones on the planet with the boy, but they were both so unsettled by what was happening that they were forced to keep away from him.

“He really knocked himself up?” Riker asked sheepishly.

“Yes,” replied the doctor. “And much like Deanna whatever is influencing the rapid changes in his body is also encouraging the fetus to develop at an alarming rate. I would say he could be ready to give birth by the end of the week.”

“Have you been able to explain it to him? Does he comprehend what is happening?” inquired Troi.

“Yes and no,” she said with exasperation. “I’ve had to sedate him and put him on supportive care. He wasn’t consuming enough calories, or keeping himself hydrated enough. But I am reluctant to pull the plug as it were,” she noted crudely, referencing the erection still lodged inside his body. “His bio readings are erratic and if my instincts are correct, he could become most unstable after losing the pregnancy. I fear that the woman from Ardor had escaped after giving birth, making her vitals unstable.”

“But Wesley will be safe in our Sickbay, under your care,” pressed Deanna. “You can monitor him closely.”

“So do you think you can do it?” Interjected Riker. “Do you think you can make the alterations surgically?”

“I will need to devise a means of flushing his system of the hormones and DNA modifiers,” Pulaski informed him. “Which is what I have been trying to do all this time. But essentially, yes. Once I feel that he is stable enough I can surgically restore him, removing the new reproductive organs.”

“Poor, Wesley,” sighed Troi. “I would like to counsel him before you proceed. Prepare him the outcome even if he isn’t exactly lucid.”

“That is probably a good idea,” affirmed the doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...I wrote most of this over a single day when my brain was in a weird place. Anyone else do that? Still not sure if I symbolically crumple it up and throw it away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riker and Troi lend their support and after a swift recovery things seem to be back to normal.

Riker couldn’t help himself and tagged along with Troi for her visit to Sickbay. He figured it would be safe now that Wesley was no longer so in need of a mate.

He was only meant to hang back and offer his support, but when the teen saw him he called him over. In his groggy state Wes hugged his mentor close and sobbed into his strong shoulder.

“I’m scared, Will,” the boy confessed as he hid his tear streaked face in the front of his red uniform.

“I know, kid, but you’ve been so brave,” he said, not knowing what else there was to say.

“Pulaski says I have a life growing inside me, but it isn’t safe for me to keep it,” Wes murmured sadly.

“Keep it?” Riker repeated, confused. “Wes you’re only fifteen. This is not about some alien child right now. This is about saving your life.”

“But it is,” he added with a maturity despite his sedation. “This is a child. It’s that poor young woman’s child as far as I’m concerned.”

“Well as far as we all are concerned,” the commander countered with authority, “This is done. Sorry, Wes. We can’t risk you deteriorating further. Now, Deanna wants to speak to you. You can tell her what you told me, but her answer will be the same.”

Riker moved away, eager to put the ordeal behind them. Troi took his place and held the teen in her arms. Wesley blubbered, overwhelmed by the betrayal of his own body and the unfair decision dictated to him.

“You could keep it,” he sobbed. “I know how sad you were to lose your son.”

Deanna was touched by his sentiment, but knew better than to trust that his feelings were genuinely his. She suspected that it was just his hormonal brain making him want to protect his unborn passenger.

“Wesley, it will be okay. Think of this more like a disease, or an illness,” she told him hoping to appeal to his intellectual side. “No one is judging you. We only want you safe and healthy.”

He nodded pathetically and allowed her to help him to lie back. Pulaski gave him another sedative, readying him for surgery.

“Besides, I think this is more than likely only a product of your genetic make up. A child like that would most likely not live.”

“Okay, Deanna. If you think it’s okay,” he said sleepily.

The empath could feel him start to slip away and was relieved by the contentment replacing his fear. In an ideal situation she would have entertained the idea of adopting the child to give it a better life than that it’s predecessor had had, namely the woman from Ardor. But she knew in her heart that this was the right decision. Wesley’s health had to come first.

......

Wesley woke find himself physically restored. His dick lay limply between his thighs and his stomach was flat again. 

He was left his a sense of emptiness; loneliness. Even while Pulaski ranted about her successful procedure he zoned out. A new melancholy gripping him. 

The doctor assured him that he shouldn’t have anymore difficulties, or random sexual impulses other than those normal for a teenaged boy his age. When she began to suspect he wasn’t quite as happy about the results as he ought to be, Wesley forced a smile and made her believe he was just as relieved as she was.

In truth, he couldn’t stop obsessing about the past couple of days. Half of him worried that the cycle could start anew and the other half devastated that it never would. It wasn’t normal—he knew that it wasn’t—to be so forlorn over losing something was never meant to be his in the first place.

Riker and Troi took him to Ten Forward to celebrate his good health, as well as to make sure he had a good meal. They also wanted to try and lift his spirits. Wes may have had everyone else fooled, but he could not hide his true feelings from Deanna.

“So did Pulaski send a medical report to Starfleet Medical?” Wesley asked as he pushed his mixed vegetables around his plate.

“You mean, does your mother know about what happened?” Deanna added knowingly. “Pulaski did send an official report, however, because you’re a minor your name is kept out of the case notes. It’ll be up to you to tell her.”

“Seriously?” the teen retorted, a little more engaged than a moment before.

“Sure,” said Will with a chuckle. “I’m sure when you’re ready you’ll tell her.”

“You should know that if Beverly makes a formal request to Pulaski to divulge her patient’s identity she might have to,” said Deanna with gravity.

“Right, sure,” said Wes, more sullen by the prospect. “But right now she has no idea.”

“Nope, none,” mused Riker, getting the boy to grin a little.

“Will this is not a game,” Deanna reminded him, displeased with his boyish behaviour even if it seemed to be having the desired effect. She could already feel a positive shift in the boy’s emotions.

“Come on, Deanna. I’m just keeping things light and happy.”

“Thanks you guys,” said Wesley feeling more at ease. “I really appreciate everyone’s discretion. I mean it’s really quite embarrassing.”

“Believe me kid,” said Will a mischievous grin, “you are just at the beginning of your sexual experiences. You are bound to do, or be involved with equally or more awkward situations.”

“Will, don’t scare him,” joshed Troi.

Wesley was digging into his meal, oblivious to the implications of what Riker was saying. “I am so hungry,” he declared. “It’s like I haven’t eaten in days.”

“You sort of haven’t,” said Riker, astonished by the boy’s sudden appetite.

......

After dinner Riker walked Wesley back to his quarters. “You feeling okay?” he prompted.

“Yeah, maybe I ate too much,” complained the teen as he patted his stomach.

“You gonna be okay on your own tonight?” the senior officer added like a concerned parent.

“Yeah, sure,” Wes replied with a whimsical smile. He was standing in the open doorway looking over his shoulder at the empty cabin. “You could come in for a little while. I promise to behave myself.”

Riker laughed nervously. He wasn’t quite ready to joke about what had happened, though he vaguely wondered how aware the youth was of how close he had come to being the one to impregnate him.

“I’m not worried about that, however I do have an early morning,” he said dismissively. “But I can have Worf come by and do his routine check in?”

“No thanks,” Wes said with a shrug of one shoulder. “I think I’m gonna go straight to bed. I’m suddenly exhausted.”

“Okay, well Data is on Bridge duty and you can call on either me or Deanna of you need anything. Especially if you think you’re having a relapse. It would be best to get things locked down straight away now that we know the extent of what can happen.”

“Yes, sir,” Wesley said with playful salute. 

Riker found it adorable for some reason and he shifted uncomfortably, shuffling his feet. “Okay, goodnight, Wes.”

“Goodnight, Will.”

......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s not over yet...why? Just because of brain funk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren’t as back to normal as hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the part most of my readers have been waiting for. That is if anyone is still not completely weirded out so far. It will probably read as impersonal and little like rape, so be warned. Things get more affectionate later. I only need to write an ending still, but otherwise I have gotten this story down in only a couple of days. I guess it just needed to come out. It’s not a masterpiece, but is full of feels.

Wesley fell quickly into a dead sleep. It was only later that he became restless, tossing and turning. At first he was having a nightmare about the dead woman and her piercing blue eyes. Then his fitful state brought on a vivid wet dream. Riker’s muscular, protective form heavily weighting him down, pressing him hard into the mattress.

He woke with a start to find he was lying face down, rutting into his bedding. He could already tell that he was feverish and there was a dampness between his legs. He kept telling himself that he was a teenager and this perfectly normal for someone his age. 

After a few steadying breaths We managed to get out of bed and go the bathroom. He squinted at the sudden brightness of the lights and ran the faucet to be sure the water was cold. Then he splashed his flushed face and took a few more deep breaths. 

He was putting off looking down at his torso for as long as possible; avoiding the probability that he would need another surgery. He vaguely wondered if he did need another, how many times was he bound to go through this before it would finally be over?

He slowly lifted his shirt and nudged down his bottoms. Nothing. His abdomen looked normal, although flushed and sweaty. He exhaled slowly, a euphoria setting in. Then he went to change into something clean and dry, checking the rest of his anatomy as he shed his sweaty pyjamas. Everything looked and felt normal. Perhaps a little more sensitive and receptive to stimulation, but that could be normal too.

The teen felt a sliver of shame that he could be so easily aroused already after spending literally days fucking himself. What if this was some new seedy addiction? He thought about Riker from his dream; then he thought of Riker from a few days ago...his thick manly fingers entering him; the pleasure building low in his gut.

Wesley hadn’t quite managed to get his pants over his ankles when he spasmed and doubled over beside the bed. He was coming hard without so much as touching his suddenly engorged cock. 

He realized to his dismay that his erection was changed like before, curved significantly so that it rubbed intensely into his lower abs. It felt so good and made him orgasm over and over again. Logically, he knew that men generally climaxed once and then need to wait a time before they were able to become erect again. So already alarm bells were sounding that this was no longer normal.

He crawled along the floor, puffing through his pleasure. He hovered a trembling hand over the communication panel on his nightstand. As humiliating as it was, he knew he needed help. He knew this was only the beginning. But before he could call out for the help he needed he toppled over, gasping as another orgasm hit him. Afterwards he lay in a fetal ball on the floor. 

He risked exploring with his fingers and sure enough in a matter of minutes the obscene, needy orifice had reopened below his navel. He keened and bucked as he dared to push his fingers in and out. When he drew them back out he could see a substance coating them. It was red and bloodied with a syrupy consistency.

In that moment his brain was already flooding with mating hormones giving him intense sexual impulses beyond self pleasure. He wanted to shove his own erect penis deep inside the hungry, demanding mouth. He was about to when he had a final moment of lucidity and slammed his fist down on the comm.

“Wesley Crusher to Will Riker!” he yelled with urgency, “Come to my quarters, please! I need you!”

Well, maybe it was more sexual desire than clear and logical thinking. He did need the commander, but not to stop him.

The first officer didn’t have to use his emergency code this time. This was intentional on Wesley’s part. He didn’t want security or medical officers to suddenly interrupt them. 

Will was upset to find his charge lying naked beside the bed, shaking and unable to right himself. When he knelt down next to the youth he was ready to call for Pulaski. However before he could Wes reached up and smeared something across his bearded face.

It was like being injected with some kind of arousing, psychotropic drug. The scent of the murky fluid—and no doubt the accompanying pheromones—rushed through the older man’s system in the blink of an eye. His cock instantly ready and willing and already dripping with precum. He wanted to fuck the naked boy so badly he felt like he would die if didn’t.

Wesley watched with delight as Will ripped off his own night clothes. He squirmed and moaned on the floor, touching himself; a new impatient desire flooding his mind and dictating his actions. Will reached down with one hand to help the boy with his demanding dick; while he cupped the boy’s face with other and kissed him hard, his tongue pushing unapologetically into his sweet mouth. 

Riker needed more, so much more. Instinct was pulling him towards the boy’s tender, inexperienced rectum, but Wes redirected the man’s throbbing cock and guided it inside the alien female organ. 

Wesley had never had sex before—except with himself. His eyes rolled back in his head as wave after wave of overwhelming pleasure overtook him. Riker’s erection was too large to fit all the way inside the small opening. So after a solid release inside the tight little opening, Will shifted them, spreading the boy’s legs and helping himself to what he really wanted. 

Slick from the enticing vaginal lubrication, Will found it easy to slip inside Wes’ rectum. He did use his thick fingers in an attempt to prepare the youth, but he was feeling over zealous and the boy was so blissed out that he barely resisted.

Riker grunted and pawed at the boy’s slim body, desperate to find a means of anchoring himself and finding further release. Much like Wesley had experienced on his own, the mating went on and on in the form of frantic thrusting and wave after wave of intense orgasm. 

Eventually the haze began to lift from Will’s brain and he was able to pull out and off of the victim of his lust. He found that Wes had plunged his own erection back into himself and he was lost in a prolonged fevered orgasm. Although unsettling, Will couldn’t help the sick pull to rejoin the boy. He knew it was wrong but his pitiful, unrelenting erection was back and made him act without thinking. 

He leaned down and kissed Wes with abandon as he lay beneath him, stroking and squeezing the base of the boy’s erection. Hoping to manipulate him back out. Eventually his efforts paid off, but instead of putting an end to their perversion Will dove back in and filled the open cavity with his own greedy dick. And fill it he did. Spilling his seed again and again inside the boy until he passed out on top of him.

......

Will awoke the next morning back in his own quarters, in his own bed. The only evidence of his misdeeds from the night before was a twinge in his back. Otherwise he was more or less clean and it was as if he had dreamed the whole thing. After all, his back acted up on its own from time to time due to an old injury.

Wesley was feeling quite well that morning also. He ate with a ravenous appetite when Deanna came calling for breakfast and although he was technically not cleared for Bridge duty, not until Picard was assured that this whole episode was over, he was allowed to at least observe in Engineering.

In fact neither Riker nor Wesley believed that the incident was anything more than a fevered dream. Another strange trick of the mating chemicals in their blood streams. They did, however, have trouble looking one another in the eye for the days that followed, but neither one said a word about it.

......


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are the consequences of their blind night of passion.

Wesley sauntered into Sickbay five days later, bored out his mind, his school work more than caught up and there was nothing particularly interesting happening in Engineering.

“Can I please have your stamp of approval so that I can return to active duty?” he asked the doctor with an insistence that was probably unnecessary.

Pulaski was finishing up with another patient and gave him a suspicious glance. “Go sit over there and wait for me,” she told him sternly.

The acting ensign gave her a polite nod and sat on a nearby biobed.

When the doctor finally came over to examine him she noticed straight away that something seemed out of the ordinary. His mid-section looked thicker than normal and she frowned.

“Am I to understand that you have had no unusual symptoms?” she inquired harshly.

Wesley was confused by her accusatory tone. They went over this everyday and everyday his answer was the same. 

“I’ve been fine,” he told her point blank. “I had a couple of weird dreams, but my body is behaving itself.” To prove his point he lifted his shirt and pulled down the top of his bottoms. The flesh was unmarked and human looking. There was no sign of any alien anatomy.

“You look as though you’ve put on weight,” she said frankly as she palpated his abdomen. 

“I think I had lost some weight when I was sick,” he replied. “I have been eating really well this past week; maybe too well.”

“Any vomiting?”

“None.”

“Any night sweats?”

“Only one time, but as you can see, I’m fine,” he said in earnest.

Pulaski was about to remove her hands and reach for tricorder when she paused. Her face paled and she pressed a little more firmly on his stomach. Wesley had no idea what had caught her attention until he felt it too. Something fluttered...no something moved.

The two locked eyes and Wes thought he was going to burst into tears. Pulaski ran a quick scan and confirmed her fears.

“I’m sorry to have to tell you this, Wes, but you’re pregnant again,” she told him as quietly and calmly as she could. “And you are much further along this time.”

“I don’t get it,” he muttered obviously upset. “There’s no opening and I haven’t had intercourse...except...”

“It’s alright,” she reassured him. “Anything you tell me is completely confidential.”

Wesley placed a hand on his belly and took a steadying breath. “I had this series of really vivid sex dreams a few days ago, one in particular,” he confided. “But they were just dreams. When I woke up in the morning I was fine. No opening, no raging hormones, nothing.”

“I’m going to take another blood sample,” she told him. “I think maybe whatever is mutating your genes could be adapting. It stands to reason that it has never encountered human DNA before. Since we thwarted its designed intentions the first time, maybe it’s become more aloof.”

“Aloof?” Wesley retorted with serious doubts about her rationale. “What was this stuff designed for? You make it sound like you could inject any species anywhere and repopulate a planet within months.”

“There is a genetic strain of gene manipulation that was developed to work like a virus. Such a thing existed at one time before genetic manipulation was outlawed. In fact, it is possible that this could be why the Ardor government pretends not to know about the illegal activity on their planet. Having native individuals that have this ability in a natural state would be invaluable.”

“You mean profitable,” he added with disgust.

“Yes, unfortunately,” she concurred.

“I don’t get it, though. Last time I was stuck inside myself. You said that was how the newly formed fetus was getting nourishment.”

“It appears this time it has adapted to a more normal human construction,” she explained. “I am detecting a proper amniotic sack and an umbilical chord.”

“So this is really happening,” he murmured as a few tears escaped and rolled down his cheeks.

“Wes, you aren’t in this alone.”

“It was Will,” he whispered, out of the blue. “I think Will Riker came to help me, but ended up falling prey to my sickness instead.”

“And you never asked him? Never thought to find out if he recalled such a thing occurring?”

“If he was affected the same way I was then it probably felt like a shameful fevered sex dream,” Wes explained. “He must have felt so weirded out by it. I know he would never attack me on purpose.”

“No, but a minor in the throws of an alien illness doesn’t exactly excuse him either,” noted Pulaski.

“He would have only come to my quarters because I invited him.”

The doctor could tell that the kid was only trying to remove culpability; and after their captain’s reaction last time she could sympathize.

“I’m going to run a more thorough scan. Then I can compare the fetus’s genetic profile with my medical database,” she explained kindly.

Wesley smiled sadly. “Dr. Pulaski, if I have this baby, or if I terminate it...will this keep happening? Am I just some kind of relentless baby-maker now?”

The doctor sighed and shook her head. “I wish I knew kid. I really did. Clearly, surgical correction does not prohibit your body from restarting it’s cycle.”

“But it would be dangerous to allow one person to continuously breed, right? Especial at such a rapid rate. Like maybe they pump them full of drugs to keep them cycling?” he questioned as he gave the matter more thought. 

Last time he had been so doped up in his own soup of oxytocin and endorphins, not to mention the sedatives she had given him, that this was the first time he was truly able to weigh in. 

“So what if the only solution is to allow this cycle to close?” he added after examining the limited facts. “Maybe I can break free if I allow the virus, or whatever, to fulfill it’s intentions?”

“You mean to see if having this child will stop your body from instantly wanting to produce another?” She gave it some thought as well. He was technically quite a lot healthier than the last time and he wasn’t feeling any ill effects so far. “Whom do I speak to as your guardian in this instance?”

“My mom,” he said without hesitation. “Present all your findings and tell her I want to go through with it. She’s intelligent and fair and knows she can trust me.”

“In other words if I go to Picard he will overreact,” she said with a sardonic lit.

“Is that what happened before?” He honestly couldn’t recall.

“Oh yeah, big time. Though I must say that I did agree with him in the end. You were very unwell.”

“So you’ll contact my mom?”

“Yes, but I might leave the father’s name out of it,” she told him with a wink.

......

A day later, Commander Riker was starting to feel the strain of his guilt. He only wished he knew it was warranted or not. With Wesley spending so much of his time in Engineering he started having dinner with Geordi and on occasion Data would join them. The android had politely invited Riker along that evening, saying something about how Wes seemed to be noticing his absence lately.

So Will trotted down to Ten Forward and scanned the room full of happy, smiling faces. When he caught sight of the trio talking and laughing his worries seemed to melt away. However, as he approached the table the waiter arrived. They must have been fairly new staff because young man dropped a set of cutlery. Wesley, being closest, politely retrieved it from under the table and stood to deposit the knife and fork back onto the tray. Riker froze, horrified.

Wes looked happy and healthy alright, but his side profile was rounded, like he was carrying a half inflated soccer ball at his middle. That was when he realized that the boy’s face looked a fair bit rounder too; but not in a chubby way, more like an expecting mother.

Will was by no means a coward, but he panicked and backed out of the longe before anyone at the table noticed his arrival.

Deanna happened to pass him in the hallway and she caught his arm to stop his retreat. She could feel the guilt and confusion vibrating off of him. “What’s wrong, Will? Did something happen? Is it Wesley?”

Will had to take a moment to regroup before he could answer her. He ran a hand over his face and leaned his back against the wall. “Yeah, you could say that,” he muttered.

“Take your time,” she said with affection. “If you prefer we can go to my office.”

He shook his head. “No, it’s fine. I mean it’s not fine, but we can stay here,” he said, fumbling to find the right words. “It’s Wesley.”

“Yes, we’ve all noticed that you’re back to avoiding him,” she said.

“With good reason,” he stated a little harsher than intended.

“What do you mean by that? Did he go back into heat? No one told me anything if he did.”

“I don’t know,” he muttered, a new wave of guilt washing over him. “All I know is that I had this crazy dream about a week ago and ever since I can’t be anywhere near the kid. So I finally feel like I’m getting over it; thinking this is all in my head, but have you seen him, Deanna?”

The empath was trying to put together his puzzle pieces—matching his emotions to his words—but she was still unclear about what he was saying. “Not since yesterday, why?” she pressed.

“Just go look at him and tell me what you see,” he said, gesturing at the doorway down the hall.

Deanna decided to play along and do as he suggested. She entered Ten Forward and found the young man in question dinning with Geordi while they chatted with Data. As she came close enough, like gentlemen, they all stood to invite her to join them. Deanna smiled kindly until she took in Wesley’s altered appearance. Then she frowned.

“Wes, can I have a word with you?” she asked, lowering her voice.

The teen nodded and excused himself. “What is, Counsellor Troi?” he asked once they were a good distance away.

“I’m not exactly sure how to put this, Wes, but you’re looking a little heavy,” she said as gently as possible. “In fact, given your resent history I would say that you look pregnant.”

“Didn’t my mother contact you?” he asked seemingly avoiding her question.

“No...well maybe,” she said unsure. “I have been quite busy today with Captain Picard and our new diplomatic assignment. So she may have left me a message I just haven’t been able to review it.”

Wesley swallowed hard and looked nervously over at the table. “So, um, yeah...I am, but Dr. Pulaski said it would be best to act normally. You know eat well, take the vitamins she recommended.”

Deanna was taken aback and slightly offended that she was only just finding out about it. “Wesley what about informing the captain?”

“Why?” he said with a measure of defiance. “Look, Counsellor, regulations state that family planning is not the jurisdiction of the ship’s captain. The only reason he was involved the first time was because I had been infected with an alien pathogen and got fairly ill. But now, even though it’s a similar concern, we know for certain that I am carrying a human child. And, before you ask, my mother has condoned my right to chose how to proceed. I’m healthy, I’m sane and both Pulaski and I have theorized that if I see this through I might end the reproductive hold on my body. You know, once the paternal, or maternal hormones kick in.”

Deanna listened to what he was saying. Although it did make a kind of sense, she was still unconvinced that he should be allowed to proceed. “Wes, who did this to you? Clearly you didn’t do this to yourself this time.”

“I can’t tell you right now,” he told her, looking away again. “I still need to talk to them.”

“I can help you to do that if you would like,” she offered, trying to keep her personal motivations out her professional requirement to make herself available to him.

“Can I sleep on it?”

“Wes, I feel as though one more day and you won’t be able to hide the fact that you’re with child from anyone,” she replied sternly.

He shrugged his shoulders and met her gaze again. “Pulaski thinks I’ll come full term in another few days.”

“And what about the baby?” she asked, almost whispering the words.

“I’m still considering it,” he said with a touch of sadness. “I’m still a kid too, so I’ll probably put it up for adoption. I guess I need to talk to the other person before I decide.”

“I think you should,” she said with importance. “What did Beverly have to say about it?”

“Basically what I just said,” he said with a sigh, “I’m sure it’s all in her message.”

“Wesley, I’m sorry if this comes off as petty, but you really should have told me as soon as you knew. I am very disappointed in you.”

The boy knew she was right, but he did find it odd that they could have breakfast everyday and she had failed to notice anything. Though, if he was being honest, the last few hours were the first time he had really noticed anything outwardly different about his appearance. Physical changes were coming on quicker now.

“I was talking to Pulaski. It’s not like I was hiding, or keeping it a complete secret.”

“We’ll talk about this some more in the morning. Unless you want to come with me and talk to Riker right now.”

Wes squinted at her and he took a visible step back. “Why would I want to speak to Commander Riker?” 

Deanna gave him a serious look. “It is Will, isn’t it?”

“What did he say to you?” he asked with a notable sense of betrayal.

“I only know that he feels guilty beyond anything he should even though he was the commanding officer who invited you to join our away team.”

“Shit,” the boy cursed and covered his eyes with hands.

“Wesley, language,” she warned him. 

“I don’t understand why he hasn’t come to talk to me yet.”

Deanna could feel his genuine hurt and regret. She took him by the hand and led him out into the hallway, expecting to find the first officer waiting for her to return. Only he wasn’t there. They both exchanged a look of concern.

.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am actually surprised how much genuine plot there is to this story. Do you ever feel like you read something back and you’re like...did I write this? Good for me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will pays Wes a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More underaged actives ensue.

Wesley was getting ready for bed. He stood in front of his bathroom mirror and observed his expanding profile. Data had already guessed that the boy was knocked up, but didn’t seem to disparage his decision. 

The android was rather fascinated by the idea and even asked if he could present at the birth like he had been with Deanna. Wes politely told his android friend that he would have to think on it. It was possible that like everything else concerned with this breeding he might deliver in the time it took to snap his fingers.

He ruefully thought he should be so lucky. His mother had sent him dozens of medical articles on pregnancy, birth and motherhood. At first he thought she was being ridiculous, but now that he was studying his reflection he could tell that more than just his belly was being altered.

He had always been a skinny kid, but his butt looked rounder and even his pectorals were starting to look like an adolescent girl’s who had finally hit puberty. His nipples were sensitive and he was worried that he would wake up with breasts in the morning. He suddenly wondered if he should ask Deanna about getting a bra.

He frowned when he noted that his sleep top was no longer accommodating his stomach. His protruding belly button visible in the gap between his ill-fitted shirt and his almost too tight bottoms. He would need to replicate something else to wear for tomorrow. 

After another moment of consideration he concluded that he must still be experiencing chemicals in his brain that were putting him at ease, because truthfully he should be freaking out and losing his shit. 

Just as he was considering this disturbing fact, the baby moved, maybe kicked. Wes grinned towards to his stomach. He took comfort in premise that this was all just a biological experiment. One he could personally experience. It helped him to stay calm. Science was usually reassuring. If he was approaching day seven now and every day worked out to equal nearly a month of normal gestation then this would be over soon. No doubt the next couple of days would be the most existential.

Wes had just gotten into bed when the chime went on his door. He chuckled, knowing it was Worf. “Thanks, Lieutenant Worf, but I’m already tucked in,” he called in earnest.

A beat later a reply came. “It’s me, Wes. It’s Will. Can I come in?”

The teen sat up, smoothing his hair and straightening his bedding. “Um, yes, of course. Please come in Commander.”

Riker came in and looked around the room. He seemed satisfied that everything looked orderly and in its place. Wesley was on to him though, he could tell that although the man needed to talk to him he was struggling to find the courage.

Will pulled up a chair to the side of the bed and sat down, throwing his leg over one side in his usual manner. Wes grinned a little broader.

The older man looked ready to finally say something meaningful, but he folded at the last second. “Fuck, I don’t know what to say to you,” he blurted crassly.

“I think maybe we should address the fact that you and I had sex,” the youth nudged, sounding more like the grown up.

“Look...this is not an excuse, but I had no idea that we really...did that.”

“You must have had some kind of idea?” Wes prodded.

“Did you?” Will countered with curiosity. 

“A little, but I think my brain got so muddled that I believed it was a dream.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought too,” added Riker. “You must think I’m some evil, irresponsible monster. And maybe I am. I took advantage of you and I should have realized sooner.”

“No, Will, honest. This was no more your fault than it is mine,” he said softly. “It happened. It shouldn’t have, but it did.”

“And you think...you think if you let your body do what it wants you might return to normal afterwards?”

Wesley worried his lower lip with his teeth and looked at his hands. “Yeah, that’s my hope.”

“You feeling okay?” Will asked with real concern.

“Yeah,” he whispered. 

But Wes was suddenly feeling overwhelmed. This man he was hiding from, who had been hiding from him, was all too close and he didn’t understand how much their encounter had meant to him until just that moment.

“This was a bad idea, sir,” he said full of shame. “I’m feeling kind of weird now and I think maybe it would better if we talked tomorrow. Maybe in Troi’s office or something.”

“Oh right, sure.” Riker sighed and stood, disappointed in himself for not thinking this through. “I didn’t mean to intimidate you. I can’t imagine how awful you must feel having the man who attacked you sitting by your bed. I’m so sorry. I’ll go.”

“Will, you didn’t attack me,” the teen called after him. “Don’t ever think I’m afraid of you.”

“Alright I won’t,” he replied. 

Wesley was dissatisfied and got out of bed so that he could stand closer to his mentor. “Please don’t leave thinking that I hate you,” he whimpered.

Riker was getting that same warning in his head. He really should back away. But he couldn’t help from looking at the boy’s body and his rounded stomach pulled at something deep within him. He lay a large palm across the exposed flesh and smiled tenderly when felt something bump against it. 

“I did that?” he whispered with a pride he didn’t understand.

“Yeah, I guess you did,” said Wes with a bashful blush spreading over his supple cheeks.

Will dipped down and claimed the boy’s mouth. It was crazy. One moment he was leaving and the next he was letting the boy lead him to his bed. 

Wesley had read about how women sometimes enter a sexual faze later in their pregnancy and wondered briefly if that’s what was happening to him. Much to his relief his body remained unchanged and he welcomed his lover and his large hands. Will eagerly took Wes’s erection firmly into his grasp while he kissed him hard. Before too long the boy came undone, climaxing loudly. 

Once he had recovered he wanted to reciprocate. Wes moved away and had Will sit up against the head board. Then he undid the front of his uniform and took his commander’s engorged cock in his mouth. He had only read of such things before and did gag once or twice before finding what worked best. 

Will tried his best not to move and let the boy explore his sexuality. It was killing him to watch the boy’s swollen, red lips suck him in deep and it only got worse when he started moaning low in his throat. The vibration sent the older man over the edge. He barely managed to get the boy’s mouth off his dick before he ejaculated down his throat. Luckily he succeeded, his cum spraying onto his stomach.

“Wes, enough. This is wrong,” Will panted.

“Please don’t say that,” Wes begged. “I want you here with me. I want you to want it too.”

They both knew that this time was different. This time felt real and human. As much of a fantasy as it was, it was still grounded in the reality of two people that should not be involved in such a sordid way.

But Will surrendered, not wanting to cause any more undue harm to the young man’s fragile psyche. He removed more of his uniform and commanded the computer to turn off the lights. Moments later the boy was cuddled up in his arms. He couldn’t help but want to stay. He just didn’t know what that meant for their future, or for the future of the life he helped to create.

......


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are progressing quicker than expected.

The next day Wesley jumped out of bed and headed straight to the bathroom. The baby in his belly was pressing something fierce on his bladder. He had all but forgotten the man sleeping beside him and startled a little when he returned.

Will lazily opened his eyes and smiled. “You okay kid?”

“Baby bladder,” he joked as he looked down at his middle.

The older man sat up, disturbed to discover how much larger the boy’s stomach had grown over night.

“Geez, this is going down fast. You were only starting to show at dinner time yesterday and now you’re practically a blimp.”

Wesley grimaced. “Wow, thanks. Now I feel ugly,” he pouted.

“Come over here,” Will commanded as he invited his lover back into bed. 

Wes willingly obliged and got under the covers, tucking himself into Will’s strong embrace.

“Thanks,” he murmured. “This feels less scary now.” It was a bit of a lie. He really hadn’t been feeling very scared even if he ought to have been. 

“My pleasure,” hummed Will, giving his forehead a kiss. 

“Will...did you ever feel any sort of attraction for me before I sideswiped you with my addictive pheromones?”

“Honestly?” he asked with hesitation. When Wes nodded, he felt obligated to answer. “I always thought you were cute and I could tell that one day I might have a problem. I mean years from now when you became a man. But no, I totally recognize that you’re still a kid and this is messed up.”

“Well, thanks for staying even though you don’t want to,” Wes muttered sadly.

“Hey, now. That’s not what I meant,” Riker told him, making the boy meet his eye. “You’re just so young still, but I’m in this with you. Whatever you want to do. It’s not pity and it’s not pride. Got it?”

Wesley nodded and smiled. He still wasn’t sure he believed him. In a few days he would be brave and not make a fuss when his commander went back to treating him like a kid again. Right now he indulged in having this wonderful man all to himself.

.....

As expected, Deanna disapproved of their choice to become involved. However she held her tongue during breakfast and let the other two laugh and enjoy themselves. She had a terrible feeling that things would fall apart between them when this episode was over and so she decided to conserve her energy.

Will had to excuse himself early so that he could freshen up before his shift. However, as the Counsellor was leaving, the boy caught her attention. 

“I know I suggested this before just before things went south,” he said trepidation, “but have you considered wanting to adopt my baby?”

The empath blinked a few times as she steadied herself. She knew he was taking this all in stride, but there were serious implications attached to referring to the unborn fetus as ‘my baby’. 

“Wes...No I haven’t thought about it,” she answered with honesty. “I will though, if you would like me too. I suppose I haven’t had the time since I only found out last evening. That wasn’t meant to hurt your feelings...I only mean that it is all rather sudden.”

“Yeah, tell me about,” he said offhandedly, rubbing his stomach. “I think I’ll go see Pulaski. I feel like things are progressing quicker now.”

Deanna gave him a more attentive once over. “You do look more father along than I would have guessed. And do you have breasts now?”

Wes blushed and laughed despite his embarrassment. “Yeah, I think I might.”

“Good idea, then. Best go see Pulaski in case your timeline had changed,” she said supportively. “I can walk with you. I have some time.”

“Yes please. I can’t imagine what people might say or how they might react if I’m on my own.”

“Poor, thing. I won’t let anyone be mean to you.”

......

Pulaski frowned. She was doing a lot of that these days. 

“What is it?” Deanna pressed.

“I would say he could deliver in the next forty-eight hours. You better stay in your quarters and I will check in with you every hour or so.”

“Seriously?” He almost sounded disappointed. “So soon?”

“I’m afraid so,” added Pulaski.

Deanna took her colleague to the side to deal with some of her own concerns on the matter.

“Um, not to cause further distress, but how exactly is he going to deliver?” asked Deanna discreetly.

“Either surgically, or if we’re lucky that mysterious orifice will reopen when the time comes,” the doctor replied frankly.

“Maybe you should keep him in Sickbay,” Deanna countered. “That young woman on Ardor Prime died and we were never able to get a full necropsy report, or any further information from their government.”

“Yes, well I’m sure the Federation’s rejection of their application didn’t help with diplomacy,” commented Pulaski. “I’ll keep a close eye and reassess at the end of today. You might have a point. I would hate to learn that her death was a direct result of the physiological changes that occur at the end of a full breeding cycle.”

“Oh my, that would be terrible.” 

Both women looked over at the young patient. Although it was good that he was contently unaware of their worries, he did look much too pleased with himself.

“If everything is settled for now I’ll escort him back home and put him to bed,” added Deanna. 

“Good idea. He should probably stay off his feet, even if he doesn’t have a cervix to speak off.”

......

Deanna lingered after helping Wesley settle into bed. She was getting strong flashbacks to her own experience only a few short months ago. The teen boy reminded her both of herself going through a rapid pregnancy and of her son, Ian. 

Ian had probably aged only until he reached the edge of his childhood, never fully entering adolescence. Wes was only a few years older. Not that Ian had lived for years, but only a handful of days. 

Her heart ached as she smoothed his covers and petted his head in a motherly fashion. She was worried about what was to come and feared it wouldn’t be all that her young friend was hoping for.

“Wes, you were right,” she said softly as he began closing his eyes, suddenly sleepy. “I did receive word from your mother.”

The boy hummed a replied, but looked as though he was already nodding off. Deanna decided to go and message his mother back. Head of Starfleet Medical or not, Wesley needed his mother. Even if it would take a week or so to rendezvous she needed to impress upon Beverly the importance of her being here for son.

“I guess the experiment was a failure,” she sighed to herself. “No teenaged boy should be entrusted to the care of the senior officers of a Starship. Even if they are the best of the best.”

She dimmed the lights and departed, knowing that Pulaski or one of her nurses would be there soon to check on him again.

......


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time arrives, but unlike Deanna things are not as smooth and wonderful for Wes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for unpleasantness; bodily functions (and possible body horror.)

By mid-afternoon Wes was uncomfortable. His skin and muscles felt tight from being stretched out too quickly to accommodate the life inside him. His mood had soured and he was fed up with all the extra fussing going on.

Nurse Kellie was doing an exam and after only a few moments Wes rudely knocked her hands away from his body. 

“Did that hurt?” she asked, concerned that her ministrations were being too intrusive.

“You have a tricorder,” he grumbled. “Why do you have to keep touching me?”

“Tricorders are not as thorough as the scans we can achieve with the biobed, you know this,” replied the nurse. Normally she wouldn’t be so miffed at such a young patient, but Kellie had worked with his mother so she knew he wasn’t clueless.

“I want to feel if the baby has turned,” she explained.

“Why? Where is it going to go? For all we know I’ll just split open like rotten fruit.”

“I’m almost done,” she told him as she laid her hands back on his exposed mid-drift. 

She frowned at how tense his body felt. He also seemed to be warmer than she would have liked. She checked her scan again and noted that he did have a slight temperature, but nothing alarming. The elevation could be an early sign of labour.

Wesley rolled his eyes when she touched him a third time. This time when she pressed down and he winced and stood up.

“Fuck! Now I need to pee again!” he huffed, pushing past her.

The nurse stifled a giggle. Men always were the worst patients and even though Wes was presenting very female at the moment, he was still quite the boy.

Wesley emptied his bladder, grateful that his dick wasn’t up inside his abdominal cavity. What would that even have been like now, he wondered. A rapidly developing baby pressing on his bladder while the contents just went round and round. For some reason the very idea made him feel sick. All of a sudden he thought he was going to vomit. 

He gagged over the sink, but thankfully that was all. He made a mental note not to think about bodily functions anymore. Though his thoughts did stray back to last night and then to their previous encounter when Riker’s huge cock was deep inside him. Great, now he had an erection starting.

Like any normal fifteen year old he tried thinking about other things to make it pass. But his mind kept flooding with thoughts of Will and his large hands and hot, possessive mouth. It wasn’t long before he ejaculated into his hand, groaning loudly.

“Are you alright in there?” asked the nurse through the door.

He was about to answer that he was fine when another wave of nausea hit him hard and puked into the toilet.

The nurse forced the door and came to his aid. Luckily, he had managed to pull up the front of his pants.

“I’m going to call Dr. Pulaski,” she told him as calmly as possible.

“I think it’s just that I wasn’t built to have a full stomach and a baby at the same time,” he whined.

Kellie helped him to sit on the cool floor and wiped his face. His fever was spiking and while she was worried about the vomiting she thought it would be best not to give him any medication until the doctor arrived.

When Pulaski found them in the bathroom she gave him something for the nausea and fever almost straight away.

“The most recent readings indicate that this baby needs at least a few more hours,” Pulaski explained plainly. “Do you think you can manage?”

“Do you think people can stop poking my guts until then?” he asked in all seriousness.

“Yes, I think we can do that,” she replied with a smirk. It was good to see he hadn’t lost his pluck.

“Can you call Commander Riker for me?” Wes asked a few minutes later.

Pulaski was giving him another scan and nodded. “Yes. I’ll update him and send him your way. I want you to rest and I’ll go and make sure my surgical sweet is ready just in case. I will be back to retrieve you in just over an hour. Looks like this baby is getting impatient.”

“Okay, thanks,” he said. He was feeling much better now his body was rid of anything extra and he had some wonderful medication on board.

......

The next time Wesley opened his eyes he was upset to find Data sitting beside his bed.

“No offence, but what are you doing here?” the boy inquired.

The android leaned forward before answering. “Commander Riker was unable to leave the Bridge. You had not told me if I could be present during your labour, however, I am the only other crew member who knows of your predicament.”

“And Deanna,” Wes reminded him.

“Yes, she too is unable to be with you until later,” he explained.

“I can’t believe he wouldn’t drop everything for me,” the boy pouted. “I gave him my body...I’m having his baby...what else can I do?”

Data observed how quickly the teen went from being put out by his presence to down right destroyed by the possible rejection of his lover. Of course it was news to Data that Riker was his lover.

“I do not wish to upset you further, however, I do not believe that you are being rejected by anyone. When the moment arrives the people you need will be with you.”

Wesley wiped his eyes with the heels of his hands. “I know, thanks Data,” he said trying to get a hold of himself. “I’m just so uncomfortable,” he added as he tried to sit up more and hissed.

“What is it?” asked the android with alarm.

“I don’t know,” said Wes, suddenly afraid. 

He was feeling like an overinflated balloon and he could seriously burst at any time. He started to try and move again but a painful burning shot through him like he was being sliced through his stomach with a hot poker.

“Data...something is happening to me,” he said as he started to sob.

Data was instantly beside him on the bed. He called for Pulaski and noted it a medical emergency. Then he gently removed the covers and gingerly lifted the boy’s shirt.

There was a mean, red looking line that started at his navel and ran down to the base of his penis. Wesley cried out and choked out a few more hysterical sobs. Then he started to claw and tear with his fingers at the line and it began to split open.

Data grabbed at the boy’s hands. “Please wait until the doctor arrives, Wesley,” he said softly, not wanting to frighten him more. 

But when Wesley’s frantic eyes locked on his, Data could see that they were not their usual chocolate brown. There was a new tint of sky blue creeping in at the edges. Data recalled woman on Ardor had had the same colour in her irises. No one thought anything of it at the time, but the android became instantly aware that maybe this was another defect of the mutation.

“I need to get it out,” Wes moaned, panting through his panic. “I just know that I need to.”

Data let go of the boy’s hands, but instead of allowing him to damage himself, he offered to try and see what he could do. So, the android delicately worked at the edges of flesh and watched for any sign that Wes was in pain. 

“Please Data!” he cried and looked almost like he was bearing down. 

The action violently ripped his flesh open and Wes screamed before losing consciousness. Fluid came flowing out of the opening and so did part of the new baby. It didn’t require much more effort for Data to wriggle it’s tiny body out of the boy’s belly. 

Pulaski came rushing into the cabin to find Data wrapping the newborn in a bed sheet while leaning his weight into his arm over the boy in the bed.

A nurse swooped in and took the baby. As Pulaski quickly assessed the mess that was her patient, they could hear the infant take it’s first breaths and start to cry.

“What happened?” asked the doctor as she tried to sop up some of the fluid with a blanket so that she could see his open wound better.

“It all occurred in matter of moments. Wesley was attempting to sit up and then complained that he uncomfortable. That was when I called you. We both discovered that his abdomen was splitting itself and I did try to get him to wait, but as like every other stage of this phenomena there was no waiting.”

“He’s bleeding out,” said Pulaski grimly. “Pulaski to O’Brien, emergency medical transport to Sickbay.”

O’Brien acknowledged her request and they were gone. Data walked over to see about the infant. Nurse Kellie would take her to Sickbay as well. Data nodded, noting that his friend had had a girl.

......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to note that I am surprised by how many people seem to be reading this story. Thank you for reading. I assume that the readers are appalled because I have never posted anything that got so many hits without a single kudo. This is merely an observation, not a complaint. The next part of the story gets a little gloomy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath.

Moments after materializing in Sickbay Wes started to seize. Pulaski and her medical team worked quickly to stabilize him and start surgery to close him back up. Everyone was instructed to not come in direct contact with his bodily fluids in case there was a possibility that this was when the infection was most likely to move to a new host.

By the time Riker and Troi arrived they were unable to see him. They were however escorted to another room where they found Data holding a small bundle in his arms.

“I...I..was only going to be another fifteen minutes,” muttered Will numbly.

Deanna helped him to a chair before kneeling beside the android. “I take it this is the baby?” she whispered.

“Yes, Deanna,” Data informed her. “Nurse Kellie checked her over and she is healthy and all together human.”

“Her? Oh Will, it’s a girl,” Deanna gushed.

“How can you be so freaking sentimental right now?” snapped Riker. “Wes could be dying.”

“He’s in good hands,” she countered. “Don’t lose your head.”

“I did not have a chance to tell Dr. Pulaski about the blue rimming his irises,” said Data.

“What?” asked Deanna a little more grounded. “Blue? How did that happen?”

“I am uncertain, however the young woman on Ardor had cerulean coloured eyes. One would think that this was simply her natural eye colour,” elaborated Data.

“Wait...you mean to say that that poor girl died in some end phase of this forced breeding thing and no one thought to stop Wesley from going through with this!?”

The man was yelling now and the infant began to fuss.

“We didn’t know for sure what would happen,” Deanna told him defensively, but we did have a suspicion. “If things hadn’t happened so quickly Wes would have been in Sickbay where he could have gotten help right away.”

“So why the hell wasn’t he? Data, why didn’t you just pick him up and bring him here immediately?”

Data paused and handed the newborn to Deanna, who was all too eager to hold the child. Then he stood and came closer to the first officer. “As I said before. It happened too suddenly. I was unable to move him and an emergency transport during pregnancy, or labour is only an extreme last resort.”

Will knew the android was right, but he couldn’t get over how it was all his own damned fault and he should have been there.

“I know,” he admitted at last. Then he buried his face in his hands and tried to pulled himself together.

“Do you want to hold her?” Deanna asked after a time. “She is your daughter.”

Riker felt sick, but couldn’t help himself from blaming the innocent infant for all of this and he just could not hold her. “No thanks, I’m really too upset right now.”

It felt like hours had passed when Pulaski finally came to update them. She didn’t look especially like she had very good news.

“I was able to stabilize Wesley and he is physically as he should be,” she began to tell them.

“But?” interjected Riker. 

“But he had a rather devastating seizure just as we arrived in Sickbay. Although I stopped it quickly, he inexplicably had another halfway through the procedure to repair his abdomen. I was finally able to isolate a new mutation in his hormones and counter act the cause. In fact he should be done with all of this nonsense now...if he wakes up.”

“Don’t you mean ‘when’ he wakes up, Doctor?” Riker corrected his anger rising.

“He suffered some severe swelling in his brain, Commander. While he is physically restored we need to wait and see how much damage was done.”

Deanna could feel Will’s overwhelming grief and she made no move to stop him when he stormed out of the room. She rocked the baby in her arms and planted a kiss on her blond feathery hair. 

“Deanna, can I assume that you will take guardianship of the newborn until this disaster is sorted?” asked Pulaski.

The empath nodded and kissed the baby again. “Yes, of course.”

“I understand that Beverly Crusher is on her way,” the doctor added.

“Yes, she is going to be devastated.”

“Perhaps I will go sit with Wes so that he is not alone,” suggested Data.

“Excellent idea,” said Pulaski. “You’re perfect to drone on and keep him anchored.”

If Data could have been offended he would have been. Though, he had had the same notion that was why he volunteered.

........

Deanna caught up with Riker after he had time to cool off. Even though she knew him better than almost anyone else on the ship she was still not entirely sure how to help him cope with his oppressive feelings of culpability.

“Will, if you are this upset you should take a moment and then go be with him,” she said softly.

The first officer was in his quarters and meant to be going over the official procedures for tomorrow’s very delicate diplomatic mission. But he just kept picking up the PADD and abandoning it minutes later; staring at the screen, not taking anything in.

“Does the captain know yet?” he snapped. 

“Yes,” she said followed by a heavy sigh. “Katherine and I sat him down and went over everything. I have to say that he is handling it exceptionally well, all things considered.”

“Well?” Will repeated, appalled. “The kid is in a coma. What is Picard doing? Celebrating that he no longer has to have a teenager on his Bridge?”

“You know that he would never react that way,” Deanna chided, though she had picked up on an unsolicited streak of relief from the man. She had told herself that Picard was glad the incident was at an end and his blind faith in Pulaski was giving him positive expectations. But now that she gave it more thought she wondered if she had been wrong.

“Does he know about my part in this?”

“No, he doesn’t. It was Wesley expressed wish not to reveal your identity. Data is aware of this too.”

“Geez, Deanna, you’re talking like he’s dead already,” he sniped, offended.

“Will, please take a moment to explain to me why you are so wound up,” she requested with more authority. “I know you feel responsible and I am also quite aware of your conflict with Wes’ age. But I know you would never do anything to intentionally hurt him. I know that you care a great deal for him.”

“We were supposed to protect him, guide him, educate him,” he said with passion. “I really screwed up. I doubt his mother had any notion of the horrible role model I would turn out to be.”

“Will, you were there when he needed you to be and you still can,” she said affectionately. “Don’t you want to let him know you’re still here for him?”

“I have to prepare for this meeting tomorrow,” he said, deflecting her question. “Besides I already let him down. He asked me to come and sit with him and I sent Data.”

“Data was a good choice,” she said countering his statement. “If I’m being honest, Data was a better choice than you would have been. You would have panicked and become completely useless.”

Will had to smile. Deanna wasn’t wrong. He would have crumbled the second the boy cried out in pain. “Yeah, well...maybe I should pay him a quick visit,” he said. Then he looked at the empath like it was for the first time since she had arrived. “Where’s the baby? Is she okay?”

“She is just fine. Nurse Kellie is minding her for me,” she told with a grin. “Will, she is so lovely and Pulaski is certain that her development has slowed to normal now.”

“Thanks, Deanna. I think....I think if you want to adopt her in the end that would be perfect.”

“I’m seriously considering it,” she confided. “I didn’t think I would feel anything after losing Ian so recently, but holding her has been like heaven. I do feel rather guilty about it.”

“Ian couldn’t stay, you know that,” he reassured her with a gentle kindness.

“I know...It’s also Wesley. I would hate for him to suffer, or worse.”

Will came over to her and wrapped her up in his arms. They found a comfort with another and he had to admit that he was starting to feel a little less helpless.

“I would love for you to raise my girl, Imzadi,” he whispered in her ear.

“Me too,” she said sadly, thinking of Wes again.

.......


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wesley wakes up.

Despite the all-consuming nature of their diplomatic mission, Will spent as much of his limited free time holding vigil beside Wesley’s bed. It had been three days and he still hadn’t woken.

Once their assignment was complete—a success to everyone’s relief—they were on their way to the designated Starbase to meet with Dr. Beverly Crusher’s transport ship. It seemed like only days ago she was taking her leave from the Enterprise and now several months later she was back under less than happy circumstances.

Beverly took over her son’s care from Dr. Pulaski. Not that she didn’t trust in the woman’s capabilities, but Katherine had an entire crew to oversee and there was no sign that Wes was going to recover anytime soon. 

Unfortunately, the presence of the boy’s mother was making Will more apprehensive about whether or not he should be visiting Sickbay so frequently. It didn’t help that Wes looked so helpless and childlike, especially now that all evidence of his mutation was gone. 

Day after day the boy lay unconscious without change. Until one day his mother was stroking his hair and humming a lullaby. She heard a murmur in his throat and he started to stir. She couldn’t quite believe that he was waking up. 

When Wesley did open his eyes at long last he watched her for a time, confused. “Mom?” he managed, his voice barely audible.

“Hey, kiddo. I’m here,” she soothed.

He seemed to look around himself, as much as he could prohibited by the overhang of the biobed. “What’s happened? Was there an accident?” he asked.

“No, sweetie. You were very sick,” she told him calmly. In fact she was trying not let her joy overwhelm her. 

He closed his eyes again for a moment as if to think over what she said and she tried not to panic that he could slip away again. Luckily he didn’t and reopened his eyes. 

“I’m sick?” he questioned as though his mind was still too foggy to understand.

“Not anymore. I think you’ll be you just fine now,” she reassured him.

After a few hours of allowing Wes to get his bearings his mother removed the overhang and helped him to sit up. He had been in a coma for close to ten days and would need time to get his strength back. It was already decided not to inform him of the full extent of what had happened to him until she was sure he could handle it—or if he recalled on his own of course.

As Beverly helped her son to drink some water she noticed something unusual about his eyes. One of them was the normal brown, while the other was a deep ocean blue. At first she thought it was a trick of the light, but after reviewing her medical readings she was sure it must have been a residual side effect of his condition.

“How do you feel?” she asked as she took the glass from him.

“Groggy, but okay I guess.”

“Do you feel up to answering a few questions for me?” she prompted. She didn’t want to exhaust him, but was eager to find out if his cognitive function, memory or intelligence had been damaged at all.

He nodded a little an smiled. “What kind of questions?” he asked, almost playfully.

“Well, the illness you had caused a swelling in your brain not dissimilar to a concussion, so I want to ask a few relatively easy questions.” 

Beverly knew that her son had a comprehension level well beyond his years, so when he looked confused she suddenly wondered if the language she had used was a little too much for him.

“What do you mean?” he muttered as the realization dawned on his mother.

“I mean that you might have trouble remembering things right now, or thinking clearly,” she explained. “If you’re too tired I can wait.”

“No, Mom...ask.”

He sounded so unsure and worried, but she decided to proceed.

“First one is easy. I want you to tell me your full name,” she said with a grin.

Wes grinned too. “Wesley Richard Crusher,” he told her without missing beat.

“What’s my name?”

“Beverly Crusher. And my dad was Jack Crusher.” 

She gave his hand a squeeze for being so clever.

“And how old are you?”

He should have answered as easily as before but he hesitated. “Fifteen?”

“That’s right,” she confirmed. “Why were you unsure?”

“I kinda didn’t know how long I was out for,” he replied honestly.

She chuckled and caressed his cheek. “Only ten days. You won’t be sixteen for another month.”

“Okay, good.”

“Now, what ship are we on?”

“The USS Enterprise.”

“And who is your captain?”

Wesley seemed to struggle with this one. “Is it bad if I can’t remember his name? I can picture his face. He hasn’t got a lot of hair and he doesn’t really like kids.”

“It’s okay. That’s him. We can try again later,” she said trying to keep him calm. 

“Mom, I keep feeling like I’ve lost something, or misplaced it,” he whispered, worried that he was imagining an unnecessary concern.

“I think you’re just overwhelmed. Maybe you should rest for now.” Of course she knew that maybe somehow he was starting to remember what had happened and that there was a child somewhere that belonged to him.

“I know I’m supposed to answer the questions, but what happened? How did I get so sick?”

Beverly sighed and took both his hands in her own. “You were visiting a planet that was believed to be intellectual and peaceful, but while you were touring one of their schools you came into contact with a person who infected you with an unknown pathogen.” She paused and watched his face for signs that he knew what she telling him. “Do you understand what I am saying, or is it too much?”

He nodded. He sort of understood. “Were you with me?”

Once again she tried to keep the fear from her voice. “No, Wes. I was on Earth, remember?”

“Oh, right.” 

“Deanna and Data were with you, as well as Will Riker,” she elaborated. “Dr. Pulaski was here and tried to keep you well, but she underestimated how sick you were getting.” After pausing again she just had to ask. “Wes, do you know who all those people are?”

He looked into his mother’s eyes as he repeated the names back to her. “Deanna is ship’s Counsellor; Data is an android; Pulaski is a doctor; and Riker...is first officer.”

It was a basic response but she was happy to hear it nonetheless. “That’s right. So you remember Pulaski?” She was worried he was only saying the woman was a doctor because she had.

“Yeah...she took over for you,” he said before pointing across the room. “That’s her over there.”

And it was. Beverly smiled and hugged him. It was a simple victory but she would take it.

......

Word of Wes’s recovery made its way around the ship. By day two, the teen was back in his quarters, though it was rather crowded. His mother insisted she have a cot installed in his cabin so that she could be with him, especially at night. It was the right call because he woke up disoriented and afraid twice that first night.

Riker had stayed away long enough and found himself standing outside the boy’s door. Beverly answered and gave him a kind smile.

“He’s resting right now, but he will probably be awake again soon if you want to hang around,” she told him.

Will gave her an awkward grin and came inside. He still found it difficult to see Wes sleeping, looking so small and helpless. 

“Commander, no one is blaming you,” said Beverly when she picked up on his nerves.

“No one but me,” he said offhandedly. “I feel so completely responsible, Doc. I’m so sorry I let this happen.”

“First of all, no one let this happen,” she countered sternly. “And second, Wes worships you. Even if somehow you were to blame, he will forgive you.”

Will visibly winced and he had to sit down under his burden of guilt. “Beverly, I think I should tell you...you have a right to know...” he said, struggling to come clean.

The red haired woman sat next to him and took one of his hands. “I know already, Will. Deanna confided in me.”

He was stunned and it showed on his handsome features. “She what? When?”

“The day after I arrived, when Wes was still in a coma. I went to speak with her and she introduced me to Adora.”

Will shifted nervously in his seat. “I still don’t know if I approve of that name,” he grumbled. It was too similar to the planet at the root of this mess. Though he supposed that was why she chose it.

Beverly chuckled and patted his hand. “I like it. And I fully support her petition to adopt my granddaughter.”

Riker winced again and glanced at the boy asleep in the bed. “You’re being awfully rational and calm about all of this.”

“What can I say? I have witness some truly unique and strange things in my medical career and this is just one more,” she said with a shrug. “I know there is a much more potent, personal connection in this instance, but it is far from realistic to believe that my teenaged son is ready to be a parent on his own. And I have reached a place in my life that I don’t want to be a new mother again. So yes, Deanna is my good friend and I also feel that if she keeps this child that maybe—someday when you might be ready—you too can play a role in her life.”

He was full of gratitude for her maturity in the matter, but he had still done something beyond ethically acceptable. 

“Bev, I had sex with your underaged son.” Saying it out made it sound far more villainous than it ever did in his head.

“Will...you know as well I do that when Vulcans experience Pon Farr they must mate or they will die. I firmly believe that Wes was caught in a similar fever. I know he even went as far as to mate with himself the first time. What you did was a kindness; you gave him the gift of being mated to a man he admired and trusted. If anyone should feel like the bad guy it should be my son. He was the one who seduced you, whether intentionally or not.”

“But he did almost die. The end result was still the same,” Will said emphatically.

“I know. It was a risk,” she said quietly. “Just like you, I feel the guilt of not being here for him.”

“Don’t, please don’t regret your decision to allow him to stay,” he said with importance.

“I’m afraid that I do,” she sighed. “All that really matters is that he recovers.”

“Does he know? About Adora...about all of what happened to him?”

“Not yet. So please don’t discuss it if you can. I’m hoping he will remember on his own, in his own time.”

Riker didn’t want to question her judgement, but was worried that he would learn the truth soon enough.

Just then, Wesley woke up from his nap and gave them both a suspicious once over. “Hi,” he said groggily.

Will stood without thinking and went over to sit on the edge of the bed. This was the first time he had seen the boy awake and it was taking everything in him now to lean down and kiss him.

“Hey, Wes. You had us all pretty scared,” he said lightheartedly. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired mostly,” he replied. 

Will could tell that Wesley was still trying to figure out why he was there.

“Well, I just had to stop in and see you,” he said with a warm grin, his blue eyes sparkling.

“Thank you, but I’m okay, Commander. My mom is here.”

Will frowned a little, noting that he was back to being referred to by his rank and not his name. “You can call me Will. I want you to.”

“Okay, Will.”

Hearing his name in the teen’s voice again lifted some of the weight off the man’s broad shoulders.

“What do you remember? Is there anything you wanted to ask me about?”

“I don’t know what you mean? Ask you about what?”

“Your illness,” Will clarified. What he really wanted to ask was if the boy remembered how much he cared for him.

“Oh yeah...did anyone else get sick? I keep forgetting to ask.” Wes said innocently.

“No, Wes...it was only you,” the man replied, giving more weight to the words than Wes would realize.

“Oh, that’s good. Outbreaks are so scary,” he commented thoughtfully. “Though, I keep picturing this girl. I think she died.”

“Yeah, she did. She wasn’t one of our crew, but the source of your infection. You were very upset at the time about it.”

“Poor girl,” Wes said sadly as he seemed to search Will’s eyes for another answer. “Commander, what are you doing here?”

Will’s face fell and he looked briefly over his shoulder at Beverly. “Wes, I just told you that I came by to see how you were doing.”

“Oh right. Thanks, I’m okay. You must be busy. My mom is here with me.”

Will felt sick. They had literally just had this conversation. “Um, Wes...you and I just talked about this.”

“Oh? Sometimes I can’t follow along so well. It should get better,” he said plainly.

It was a bit of a comfort to hear that he was aware there was a problem, but it was little consolation at the moment. Will finally understood why the boy’s mother was keeping the details about his trauma so hush hush. Chances were he would be further upset by them and forget again minutes later.

“Well, here’s hoping for a speedy recovery, Wes.” 

The boy smiled coyly. There something that seemed more akin to bashful attraction than mere shyness in the presence of his mentor. Will took a chance and boldly pulled the boy into an affectionate hug; kissing his temple. When he released him, Wes was searching his gaze again. 

“What was that for? I’m not dying, right?”

Will burst out in laughter. “No, Wes! God, no! I just felt like hugging you. Sorry if you feel like it was too much.”

“No...no. It was nice; I liked it. I was just surprised.”

That was probably the best response he could hope for. So he decided not to press his luck and took his leave; promising to come back another time.

“That was sweet of Riker to come to see you,” said Beverly once they were alone. Secretly she wanted to get a sense of what her son was thinking, if anything.

“I really like him, Mom,” Wes confessed as he fidgeted with his covers. “He’s always been so good to me.”

“Has he?” she teased.

“Mom,” he groaned. “It’s not like that.” Clearly he wasn’t going to chit chat with with his mother about such things and it made her smile. He was acting more like a normal teen.

“Oh no? What’s it like?”

He rolled his eyes at her before turning on his side and ignoring her.

“Wes, it’s okay to have crushes on people we admire,” she said more seriously. 

He rolled over to face her and made a face. “What if I have more than a crush?”

“That’s okay too,” she said supportively. “I just hope you won’t be too sad when we leave in a few days.”

“Leave?” he echoed. Of course he had forgotten. 

“Yeah, kiddo. I have to get back to Earth and you’re coming with me.”

Then he did remember. “Oh yeah. I do recall you telling me that.”

“Then you won’t be too sad?”

She honestly felt quite sad for him. He wanted so badly to stay on the flagship and continue his education with his friends and mentors. But he had a long road ahead of him now and being at Starfleet Medical with all its resources was simply the best thing for him.

“I’ll try not to be,” he replied sincerely. 

.......


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wesley meets Adora and finally seems more like his old self. Wes goes to say goodbye to Will, but they get carried away again.

Deanna came by the next morning and she had the baby with her. The tiny newborn cooed and murmured in her arms as she fed her with a bottle. Wesley was coming out of the bathroom after a refreshing shower and noticed them. He came over to the couch to stare at the empath and the infant. He watched in silence as Deanna finished feeding Adora and burped her by gently rubbing her back.

“Hello, Wesley,” said Deanna, catching his attention.

The boy broke free of his trace and smiled at her. “Hi, Deanna,” he said kindly. 

Deanna was happy that he knew her name without having to be reminded. 

“Deanna...is that Ian?” he asked, sounding unsure fo himself.

Beverly set down their mugs of tea and exchanged a look with her friend. “No, Wes,” said his mother. “Ian passed on, remember?”

The teen nodded and instinctively reached out to pet the sandy coloured fluff on the baby’s head. “Right...he had dark curls,” he observed in a far away voice.

“This is Adora,” said Deanna. “I’m in the process of adopting her.”

“Oh...did I know that?” he asked with concern that this one one more piece of information he had failed to retain.

“No, Wes. I don’t think you did,” she replied.

Beverly instructed her son to sit down. “Why don’t you join us. Would you like to hold her?” 

Wesley looked a little apprehensive, but nodded anyways. Once he was settled in an armchair Deanna deposited the bundle in his arms. It was like something clicked in his brain and he relaxed. He was holding Adora close and smiling at her sweet little face when he suddenly had an epiphany.

“She’s mine, isn’t she?”

The question was so unexpected that both women were uncertain how to answer him.

“I thought it was part of my illness. Dreams I had in my coma,” he rambled. “But Will was being so loving and suddenly Deanna has this baby...did it really happen? Did I really make a baby?”

Beverly was tearful as she bent down and kissed his forehead. “Yeah, Wes. You did. I hope you can forgive us for wanting to protect you. We were hoping you would remember on your own some day.”

“I think I just did,” he said with a longing that made his mother’s heart ache. 

Although Deanna could feel the mix of emotions from both mother and son, she was not overcome. She could already sense that Wesley knew what to do.

“You really, truly want her, Deanna?” he asked a moment later.

“Yes, I do,” she answered with affection.

“Good, I’m so glad,” he said. Then he lifted the baby and kissed her soft cheek. “She smells so good. Do you mind if I hold her a little longer?”

“You go ahead and hold her for as long as you want,” she told him.

And he did. Adora never fussed, or complained. The two even fell asleep together, the bond between them undeniable.

.......

Will was cleaning up after poker night. Ordinarily someone would volunteer to stay and help, but tonight he was wanting to be alone. He had heard the news about Dr. Crusher wanting to take her son back with her. And while he believed she had every right to do so, it still infuriated him. He tried to push his anger aside, but it threw off his game all night. He hadn’t lost so badly in ages and Data was kind enough to call an early end to his misery.

He was throwing the chips back into their container and haphazardly collecting the deck of cards, almost dropping it twice from his clumsy hands, when the chime went on his door.

Thinking someone forgot something he blindly commanded the door open. When he looked up from snapping the poker case closed he was surprised to find Wesley standing in his living room.

“Wes? Can I do something for you?” He did his best to keep the growl out of his tone, but he must have failed because the boy looked suddenly worried.

“Is this a bad time? I thought you were usually in a good mood after poker?”

Will smiled bitterly to himself. “Not tonight kid. Tonight I lost my shirt.”

Wesley was obviously not being overly literal anymore because he laughed. “That’s not like you. What happened?” he teased.

He wanted to say ‘you happened’, but settled on, “I got some bad news and I let it distract me.”

“Oh, sorry.”

“So what’s up?” Will pressed offering the boy a seat.

The two sat down on his couch keeping a foot between them.

“I just...well, as you might have heard my mom and I are leaving when we arrive at the next Starbase tomorrow afternoon and I just...I just wanted to come say goodbye properly in case you’re on Bridge duty and can’t come to see us off.”

“That’s awfully thoughtful of you, but I would have made sure to be there,” he said kindly.

“Would you?” 

Will could have been imagining it, but something stung about his words. Like maybe the teen was he referring to some other time he hadn’t shown up as excepted.

“Wes, do you want to talk about something?” Will prodded, hoping beyond hope that he had regained his memories.

“I know I let you down and I’m sorry,” the boy said, looking away from him.

“You let ME down? How so?”

“I was the one who promised I could handle living here without my mom and I screwed up. So, I’m sorry,” Wes explained. “This is all my fault.”

“What is all your fault? You didn’t intend to get infected, you didn’t mean to get sick. Seasoned officers have had far worse happen to them. This was not the dumb luck of an irresponsible child. You didn’t do a damn thing wrong here.”

“I never should have called you to my room that night. It was unfair and reckless,” he muttered, his face flushing with shame.

Will realized in that moment that Wesley did know everything. “No. You should have. I asked you to call me and you did. But I should have gotten Pulaski right away and never tried to help you myself. That’s on me.”

“She’s so beautiful, Will. I know this was all one big nightmare, but Adora is wonderful.”

The older man exhaled slowly and stroked his bread with one hand. After a moment he wordlessly shifted closer and put an arm around the boy. It pained him to hear Wes talk so affectionately about the baby that had almost killed him to bring into being.

Wesley turned into the older man’s chest and began sobbing softly. Will in turn tenderly caressed the boy’s cheek and let him cry. And when the innocent youth sweetly reached up and touched his tired face, he let him. Another moment later and they were kissing. It was all Will had wanted for days, or was it weeks now? The boy’s soft, inexperienced lips felt so good and so right. He could feel him hum into his mouth and a spark ignited in him, a dangerous spark.

“Wes, we can’t,” he panted as he made himself break their contact.

“You can’t knock me up this time; and I’m leaving tomorrow,” Wes said, practically begging for Will to let them continue.

“If your brain is so much better now why can’t you just stay?” 

Wesley rested his head on the man’s shoulder and sighed. “Because I’m really good right now, focused and quick. But sometimes I still struggle and I can’t follow conversations. Yesterday Deanna was quizzing me with flash cards and I couldn’t comprehend why a square and a diamond are different.”

Will gave it some serious thought. “They are technically almost the same thing,” he said in his defence.

“Yeah, but how I am I supposed to get a degree in astrophysics if I can’t tell the difference between a diamond and a square?”

“Hey at least it wasn’t a banana and an orange,” he offered with a chuckle.

“See now, how is orange both a colour and a fruit? People don’t call apples reds, or bananas yellows.”

At first the commander thought he was being superfluous to prove a point, but slowly he recognized that he was being soberly serious.

“Well, maybe you can bring that up with the English language,” he joked at a loss for anything else to say.

“Will, what if I’m doomed to be some dumb floozy?”

“Now wait a sec; who called you a floozy?”

“I did. I think about sex a lot...like too much. Especially now that I can remember being with you...” His voice trailed off in embarrassment and Will had to kiss him again to boost his self-esteem.

“Here’s the deal,” he said with authority. “You go to Earth with your mom. Do everything in your ability to heal and retrain your brain. And...if after all that you’re still dumb and want to explore space...You can count on me. You can be my companion and I’ll take you wherever you want to go.”

Wes laughed at his declaration. “Thanks. I think I might take you up on that offer.”

Then the teen stood to take his leave, but Riker held his hand to stop him. “Um, where are you going?”

“I thought we were done?” he questioned.

“But you’re leaving tomorrow,” Will reminded him, a mischievous lit to his tone.

Wesley didn’t have to be told twice. He came back to the couch, but instead of sitting next to Will, he straddled the man’s large lap. Soon they were lost in the heat of the moment, Will’s large, expert hands working Wes’ erection out of his pants and into erotic pleasure. After the boy found release, Will decided to try and get further with him. He carried him into his bedroom and retrieved some lube from his night stand.

“Can I?” he requested, showing him the bottle. 

The boy leaned up and heatedly claimed his mouth. Together they removed all their clothing and Will had Wes lie on his stomach. He applied the lubricant to his manly fingers and slowly started to work the teen open. Although he found the sensations slightly uncomfortable, Wes did his best to relax and trust that Will knew what he was doing.

It was nothing at all like what he remembered from his fevered dreams. It was painful and embarrassing and after only a being able to endure the tip of his Commander’s cock inside him, Wes had to make him stop.

He started to cry again, this time out of frustration. He really wanted to experience sex with this wonderful man, but it was too much for him to dive straight into deep end.

“It’s okay,” Will soothed as he gather him up in his arms. “This is all new for you. Without the alien hormones running the show your body needs time to adapt. You are just a skinny little guy after all.”

Wes knew that he meant well. Only he wished to jump ahead to a time that he was all grown up not only because of his desire to be an officer, but because he wanted to be a man so he could have a mature body ready to accommodate and pleasure his mature lover. It sucked and he didn’t have the time it would take to loosen up and be ready. He was leaving tomorrow.

So he wiped away his own tears and did what he did last time. He moved between Will’s thighs. Then he licked a delicious line up the underside of the man’s erection, eliciting the most obscene groan. 

Will flopped down on the bed on his back, his engorged cock bouncing against his fuzzy stomach. Wes followed him and gave the head a few more enticing licks before putting it in his supple mouth. Will was grunting and moaning, his hands fisted into the boy’s hair. He didn’t seem to have any difficulty this time taking him all the way in and creating the most sinful pleasure.

He was almost too far gone to warn the kid when he was coming, but somehow Wes moved off of him just in time. He came hard with a string of obscenities. Anal would have been a more intimate experience, but he was plenty satisfied and a might bit proud of how good his partner was getting at blow jobs now.

“Was that okay?” purred Wes.

“That was A plus work, kid,” Will panted, grinning from ear to ear. “Oh man...I so call dibs. You can be my floozy any day of damned week.”

As condescending as his comment was, it actually made Wes feel mighty proud of himself. “Thanks and you’re my favourite man whore,” he retorted snuggling into his sweetly, manly chest and breathing in his musky scent. 

It was a mixture of cologne and everything else that made Wesley think only of Riker. There was a hint of whatever whiskey he had been drinking while he had played poker, his natural body order and sweat; as well something else that he could only identify as sex. 

He suddenly had the disturbing thought that he had smelled this odour on his Commander many times other than those where they had been intimate. He tried not to think about all the other sexual partners Will had had in his short time since their first meeting a year and a half ago.

As Will drifted off to sleep with his teenaged lover in his arms he was determined to make one last plea to the boy’s mother in the morning. For all his talk and reassurances, he wasn’t completely sold on the idea of Wesley leaving for such an indeterminate amount of time.

.....


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wes has relapse and it’s time to go.

Everything seemed good again, but the harsh light of day revealed things were not as they seemed. 

Wesley woke first, his face nuzzled into the crook of Will’s arm. As he became more aware of his surroundings he also became quite disoriented and confused. When he panicked as he tried to disentangle himself from the naked man and the bed sheets wrapped around him, he abruptly rolled off the bed and onto the floor. He cried out as he hit the carpet.

Will was instantly awake and rushed to the boy’s side. Wesley violently slapped his hand away when he tried to help him up.

“Don’t touch me!” he screamed.

Will say back on his heels and watched as Wes got himself up and started to frantically look for his clothes in the low light.

“Computer, lights up thirty percent,” the man commanded hoping that a little more light might help to calm his companion.

He decided to pull on his own pants before even trying to help Wes with his. Again the boy pulled away, cowering from him and whimpering like a child.

“Wes, come on. It’s me. I’m Will Riker,” he said firmly as he tried desperately to get his focus.

The boy paused and dared to glance at him. “No...no you’re not,” he whined, hugging his boots to his chest.

“Yes, I am. Picture me without the beard maybe?” he said with rising urgency.

“If you’re really Riker, why was I in bed with you; why were we naked?”

Oh, now it made more sense. He thought this was some creepy alien trickery. “Wes...you came here last night to say goodbye,” he said more calmly. “You and I care for each other.”

Wesley pulled a face of disgust and began shoving his feet into his boots. “Ew, what are you talking about? I like girls.”

That blindsided him. Never had he even reckoned that the kid had felt like that before he had become infected. Either that or he had regressed in his mind to a point before he understood his attraction for men. Both reasons were terrible and devastating.

“Wesley...please just go sit on the bed,” he said in defeat. “I’m going to call your mother to come and get you.”

The teen hesitated but did as he was told. He sat on the very corner of the mattress, looking afraid and small.

When Beverly arrived at the commander’s quarters she was wearing a robe over her sleep clothes. Her son rushed over to her immediately and clung to her. She sat with him on the couch so that she could take a breath and try to grasp what had happened.

“I had no idea he snuck out of our cabin,” she said with great emotional weight. “What was he even doing here?”

“He came to say goodbye and things got...intimate,” Riker explained with a hint of shame. “But I swear to you he was completely clear headed and knew exactly what was happening at the time. He was so much his old self that it breaks my heart to see him so lost.”

“You and me both,” she muttered with disappointment. “He just woke up like this?”

“Yeah, practically jumped out of the bed like it was on fire,” he grumbled. “He didn’t know who I was, or maybe he just feared that I wasn’t me because we were naked and he was so afraid.”

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t just hear you confess to being naked in bed with my teenaged son,” she muttered. “Damn it, you’re the grown up here!”

“I know! I’m sorry! I was so convinced he was fine!”

“Does he look fine to you!?”

Wes whimpered from their yelling and he practically hid in his mother’s robe. “Sorry Wes,” his mother said, petting his head.

“Is this it? Is this how he’s going to be from now? One minute everything is fine and the next he’s trembling like a five year old?”

“I don’t know,” she snapped. “But you can see why I need to take him home with me.”

“This is his home,” Riker countered.

“Not anymore it’s isn’t,” Beverly affirmed. “He needs to be with me and he needs special care and I swear to the heavens if you so much as look him again before we leave this afternoon I will report you. Do we understand each other?”

She had been so forgiving before that her complete one-eighty took him by surprise. “Yes, Doctor. I believe we do.”

“Good. Wes, let’s go. You should get some more sleep before we finish packing your things.”

Beverly stood and took her son’s hand. The boy kept his eyes on the floor as they exited the room.

Will collapsed into a nearby chair and covered his face with his hands. He felt a hundred times worse than before and truly felt as though he should be reported for his conduct. The boy who left just then was not the young man he had tumbled into bed with. He felt sick, repulsed by his own behaviour. How could he have ever believed that boy belonged with him?

......

After a few more hours of sleep Wes woke and began his day as though nothing had happened. He helped his mother pack, but suddenly stopped when he realized they were packing his things, not hers.

“Am I going somewhere?” he asked timidly.

“Sweetheart, we’ve been over this. You’re coming back to Earth with me.”

Dementia was hard enough when it still occurred in the elderly, but repeating things to her barely sixteen year old son was getting harder every day.

“Oh, right,” he said, though she wasn’t convinced that he had recalled any of their conversations.

“Wes, do you remember Deanna’s little baby? Do you want to say goodbye before we go?” she asked testing the waters.

“Oh, Mom,” he said facing her with the saddest expression in his face. “Ian died.”

Beverly was ready to cry. It was like the last few days never happened and his progress had been flushed away.

“I know, kiddo,” she said simply, patting his cheek. “This is her new daughter.”

“Did I know she had a daughter?”

“Yes you did,” she sighed. “But that’s okay. I know it’s difficult for you to remember things.”

“I’m sorry, Mom. I’ll try harder,” he said in earnest.

“I know you will. Once we’re settled in we can start looking into knew cognitive therapies for you. You’ll be a genius again in no time.”

“Mom, I’m not stupid, just forgetful,” he said, offended by the very idea.

“Oh right, how could I forget?” she joshed.

He laughed a little and gave her a hug. Then they went back to packing.

The chime went on the door and Beverly invited their guest in. It was Captain Picard. He hadn’t seen his youngest crew member in a couple of weeks and thought it would be best to say a proper goodbye.

“Hello Dr. Crusher; Mr. Crusher,” he said with a grin.

Beverly watched her son for signs of recognition. 

“Hello, Captain Picard. What brings you by?” Wes asked promptly.

The woman let out a long breath, relieved that he knew who this man was.

“I came to wish you well and say goodbye. You will be well missed, Wesley.”

“Thank you, sir,” he said with a smile of his own. Then he looked lost for a moment and he cringed. “Oh no...I think...I think messed things up when I said goodbye to Riker.”

Beverly and Picard exchanged a look. “You did? How so?” inquired the captain.

“Um...” he hesitated realizing the elicit nature of his memories. “It’s nothing. Maybe I’ll stop by and see him before we go though.”

“Mr. Riker is on Bridge duty, but I suppose I can send him your way.”

Beverly thanked him again for stopping by. She was grateful her son kept quiet about his affair, but wondered vaguely how much he had actually remembered.

“Wes, I don’t want you to see Riker before we leave,” she told him sternly.

“Why not? I thought you said it was okay for me to have an attraction for him?”

Oh great, that he suddenly remembered. “Well, I’ve had a change of heart. Will is too old for you and far too inappropriate. Besides, you’ll meet new people soon...make new friends.”

“But I think I upset him.”

“Wes, he upset you too. Don’t take this wrong way, but even without your brain injury you are not mature enough for this kind of relationship.”

He wanted to argue, but knew she was probably right. 

As they departed through the air lock onto the Starbase, many other people came to say their farewells. Riker hung back and waved a little, but didn’t say a word. Wesley locked eyes with him for a moment and smiled sadly. 

Then he couldn’t help it and he ran up to the first officer and hugged him.

“This wasn’t the way it was supposed to go,” the boy muttered in his ear.

“I know. It’ll get better, you’ll see,” Will said with encouragement. “And if it doesn’t, I’ll always remember what we had.” 

Wes let him go and he walked back to his mother. They both knew that there was a good chance that he would forget all about their affair almost as many times as he would remember. Will secretly hoped that maybe in the end the boy would remember and come back to him, but in the meantime he had a lot of growing up to do.

Then Will looked over at Deanna and the tiny baby in her arms. He decided that maybe he had some growing up of his own to do as well. He resolved to do right by the infant that resulted from his mistakes. After all, it was what she deserved.

......

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...love it, hate it. That’s the end of this unorthodox story.
> 
> Amendment—there is a second part. So if you need more keep watching for updates.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many things have changed over the time that Wes was away. Most of these changes are quite upsetting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I can’t leave well enough alone....I wrote more. Why? Not sure. This story implies that Wesley and Beverly were gone from the Enterprise until at least the end of season three. I guess I’ll just keep going until I have nothing left. Thanks to everyone who stopped by and especially those who keep checking in.

After a total of two years serving as Head of Starfleet Medical, Dr. Beverly Crusher was ready for a change. She was more than happy to discover that her previous commission on the Enterprise had become available again. She did however have some residual concerns about bringing her son back with her.

It had been nearly eighteen months since her hand was forced and she took Wesley back to Earth with her. After contracting an unexpected pathogen that temporarily mutated his DNA he had suffered subsequent brain damage.

Today, as they arrived on the Starfleet flagship, Wes was all but good as new. Sadly his eidetic memory had not returned and subsequently his academic confidence waned. As excited as he was to resume living in an environment where he always felt accepted and appreciated, he felt uncertain if this would still be the case.

Mother and son were settling into their shared quarters when the chime rang on their door. Shortly after Deanna Troi-Riker entered with her young daughter balancing on her hip.

“There’s my little darling!” exclaimed Beverly. 

Adora squealed with delight as the two women fussed over her. Wesley stood back a ways and watched the scene, nervous of how exactly he would fit into this dynamic. The baby still felt like a part of his family, but not necessarily like a part of him.

Deanna had been kind enough to share images and messages about her daughter. She treated the arrangement as an open adoption and was happy to keep them in the loop. Both Beverly and Wesley were delighted that she would be so generous. Wes was disheartened, however, to learn that the woman had accepted Will Riker’s proposal of marriage and become his wife.

“She is growing like a weed and looks so healthy,” said Beverly with a grin. Her statement a mixture of clinical observation and proud grandmother.

“I expect that she’ll be as tall as Will one day,” Deanna stated with a laugh.

Beverly turned around with Adora in her arms and abruptly offered the girl to her son. Before Wes could argue, his mother deposited the baby into his arms and he was holding her against his chest. He wanted to be outraged that his mother would be so inconsiderate of his feelings, but holding Adora instantly calmed him.

Deanna sensed the turbulent reaction in the now seventeen and half year old boy. It pained her to know how betrayed he must be feeling, but was relieved that he didn’t seem to be projecting any of his misgivings on Adora.

“So Wesley, what are your plans now that you’re back?” Deanna dared to ask.

“I’m not entirely sure,” he said with honesty. “I was actually wanting to discuss a few ideas I had with you, Deanna.”

“Oh?” 

“Yes, Wes has shifted his focus a bit,” explained his mother. “He is far more interested in the science of psychology now.”

“Oh, really.” Deanna didn’t have to ask why. Between his short-term memory issues and damaged recall processes in general, she knew Wes had spent a multitude of his waking hours in one type of therapy or another. Not to mention the additional bouts of depression he continued to suffer.

“Well, let me know what I can do. I’m eager to help anyway I can.”

“That would be fantastic,” continued Beverly as she led her over to the sofa to sit down. “But don’t go too far out of your way. I want Wes to manage on his own too.”

Deanna caught the mild animosity her friend was projecting towards her son. “It’s really my pleasure. I can send you a reading list and some papers I have found helpful over the years,” she offered.

“Thanks, that sounds great,” Wes said with gratitude.

“Nothing too upsetting or depressing mind you,” said Beverly, lowering her voice. “He’s in a good place right now and I wouldn’t want him to spiral.”

Deanna glanced over at the young man who was sweetly playing with Adora on the floor. “Well then all the more reason to treat him with respect and help him to feel productive.”

“Sure, of course, but sometimes it doesn’t take much to set him off,” added his mother. “It’s exhausting really.”

“For him, or for you?” Deanna wondered with skepticism. 

She was starting to see that Beverly was less considerate than she once was about Wes’ condition. It wasn’t uncommon for supportive family members to experience compassion fatigue, she was just surprised to see it in a medical professional and became concerned about how Beverly would cope with taking on patients again.

“Both of us, I’m sure. He just puts so much pressure on himself. I honestly miss the early days when he forgot things all the time and didn’t care. Now he’s recovered to the point that any tiny mistake will cause him doubt himself. It’s sad really.”

“Do you think some of his lack of self confidence might stem not from his believed lesser intelligence but from the errors in judgement he made?”

“I don’t follow?”

“You left Wesley in charge of himself under the tutelage of your colleagues and things went very badly. Even if it was all due to an infraction beyond his control he must feel a significant amount of self-doubt.” 

The doctor gave her statement some thought. “I think you’re right. I had high hopes that he would find his way back to normal and resume his life. Wesley’s ultimate goal had always been to apply to Starfleet Academy and attend by the time he was eighteen. Now he’ll be lucky if he feels safe enough to possibly live on his own by the time he’s twenty-one. It’s frustrating.”

Deanna thought it sounded more heartbreaking than anything else. She knew all too well that Wes was not fearful of living alone because he felt victimized. No, he didn’t want to live alone because he felt lonely, rejected and outcast. People with negative thinking were always at a higher risk of self harm if they were alone. 

“Maybe he could look into a shared living accommodation?” she offered thoughtfully.

“And live with strangers? No thanks,” commented Wesley.

“I see his hearing is fine,” said Deanna with concern that he had been privy to the entire exchange.

Wes got up off the floor and brought Adora over to where they were sitting. He sat next to Deanna and placed the girl in her lap. 

“Don’t worry. I’m not a risk to myself or other people,” he said with an emotional weight that made his words difficult to take. “I would really like the chance to help out with Adora. I’ve missed so much of her life already.”

Deanna couldn’t say no to him. Besides she had been hoping he would take an interest as well.

“I think that would be lovely,” she told him kindly.

......

That evening while Deanna was putting Adora to bed she thought about the changes she had observed in Beverly since they had last been in the same place together. She couldn’t help but feel a certain amount of empathy and wondered how she would cope if her daughter went through a similar event in her life one day. 

Well, first of all she would have murdered any man who blatantly mistreated Adora in such a way. It made her chest tighten to think that her husband had been that man to Wesley. Had she made a mistake? Had she turned a blind eye in order to create the family she longed for?

Deanna sighed, checked her baby monitor and turned down the lights. When she came back into the main living space she found Will sitting on the couch. She frowned when he picked up his trombone.

“Adora is sleeping,” she told him sternly.

“I wasn’t going to play it, Imzadi,” he told her with a chuckle, putting the instrument down. “What sort of sadist do you take me for? I’m just happy that she’s sleeping through the night.”

“Me too,” she admitted with a sigh. She joined him and leaned her head on his shoulder. “I saw Beverly Crusher today. She seems to be settling in quite well.”

“I still can’t believe she came back here,” he commented offhandedly.

“Excuse me?”

“I thought for sure there was some fairly bad blood between her and Picard...not to mention what she must think of me.”

Deanna considered his words. “She’s over it, Will. What happened, happened. She’s better than that.”

“Good. Fine,” he said relaxing a little and putting his arm around her shoulders. “So...did Wes come with her?”

“Darling you know that he did. You arranged for them to have crew quarters with two bedrooms.”

“To be honest, I knew that he was planning to come, but didn’t know if he would,” he said in his own defence.

“Well, he’s here and he was so pleased to see Adora,” she told him sweetly.

“Deanna...we need to decide how to handle this,” he said pulling away and facing her. “Sure she’s still a baby and is barely talking, but one day she’ll start to realize things are not normal and she’ll have questions.”

“I know, but that isn’t for a long time.”

“What about when Wes turns eighteen in a few months..?”

His wife made a face and leaned on the back of the couch. “What about it?”

“Well...what if he decides that he made a mistake?” Will questioned with concern. “He was so young and quite unwell still when he agreed to surrender his rights to Adora.”

“This is ludicrous,” she scoffed, belittling his worries. “He won’t challenge us.”

“Why not? Because you say so?” he pressed, clearly offended by her attitude.

“Because he is struggling with his own identity. I only spent a short time with them this afternoon but I can already tell that he still on a journey to recovery.”

“Poor kid. His life must suck,” Will noted sympathetically.

It was true that Deanna kept most of her dealings with the Crusher’s to herself. Not because she was being disingenuous with her husband, but because she felt that in many ways even though they were friends she was still taking on a very professional role as therapist. It would be wrong to share some of things they had confided to her in confidence.

“It’s not great, but he’s not a lost cause either,” she said a weak smile. “I think spending time with Adora might be good for him. I hope you won’t fight me on this.”

“You mean, like asking him to watch her while he’s alone?”

“He will have more free time than any of the rest of us.”

“That’s what the childcare program is for,” he rebutted rudely.

Deanna sighed again. She knew he would probably be resistant to the idea. Then she couldn’t help but want to test him further.

“Will, you aren’t having second thoughts of your own are you? About your decision to break all ties with Wes?”

“No. Not in the least,” he affirmed without hesitation. “What happened was wrong. I was almost as sick in the head as he was; maybe more so. I never would do anything like that now.”

“Even after he’s eighteen?” she cruelly teased.

“Yes, even then. Now can we please drop it?”

She looked dissatisfied and had to poke him one more time. “I think you need to see him first before you make such a blind statement as declaring that you don’t have any residual feelings for him.”

“Whatever,” he grumbled, his good mood gone. “I’ll talk to him. I didn’t want to blind-side him, but if you think I should I’ll go see him.”

“Tomorrow,” she said harshly, catching him from storming off in a huff. “You’re right. It won’t do anyone any good to go rushing over there and making a scene.”

Will wanted to dispute her claim that he would make a mess of things, but he knew she wasn’t wrong about his terrible mood and so he kept his mouth shut.

......


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wesley goes for a walk and meets someone who leads him back to Data.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mention of past self harm.

Wesley found he was restless hanging around his quiet cabin. He tried listening to music and painted for a time to try and calm his nerves. It worked well during his time on Earth, but being back in space felt somewhat suffocating. He idly tucked a free hand up under his shirt and kneaded the flesh of his lower abdomen. It was one of those subconscious things he would do from to time until his mother, or therapist would draw his attention to it.

Since no one was around at the moment he only noticed what he was doing after his fingers felt suddenly tacky. It turned out that his nails were sharper than anticipated. He went to the bathroom to check the scrape. The damage was minimal, barely anything, but the shame that came with his unintended self-harm was palatable. 

He hit the counter top several times in aggravation. Then he took a few steadying breaths and reminded himself to be kinder. Transitions were difficult at the best of times and he was allowed to have small setbacks. Besides, no one had to know. It wasn’t like his mother was checking him over five times a day like she used to back when he was hurting himself on purpose.

So Wes cleaned himself up and washed the blood off his fingertips. He decided to take a walk. Most people wanting to socialize would go to the recreational deck. He wasn’t entirely convinced he was ready to interact with anyone, but worried that if he stayed isolated for too long he might do something he would later regret.

He had already been wandering down the corridor for fifteen minutes when something scooted past him.

“Was that a cat?” he asked no one. He quickly turned on his heel to pursue the animal. 

He found it huddled outside someone’s door. He took a chance that maybe it wouldn’t attack him and picked it up. Just then the door swished open. A very beautiful Asian woman smiled at him.

“Hi there,” she said. “Is that Spot? She always getting out.”

Wesley looked down at the feline and shrugged. “I don’t know. I just found her out here. If she is Spot, who does she belong to?”

“Data. He’s a friend of mine,” said the woman. “Maybe you’ve seen him around? Tall, humourless, golden complexion?”

“Yeah, I know him,” Wes replied with a laugh. “I’m Wesley Crusher,” he added extending a hand to her. “Dr. Crusher’s son.”

“Oh goodness. Where are my manners?” she chided herself. “Keiko Ishikawa, I’m a botanist,” she said taking his hand and giving it a firm shake. 

“Nice to meet you, Keiko,” he said. 

“Likewise,” she said kindly. “Data says nothing but good things about you, Wesley.”

Wes paused, unsure of how to feel about what she just told him.

“Really? Data talks...about me?”

“Sure, sometimes. I know he’s not technically an emotional person, but I’m sure he’ll be happy in his own way to see that you’re back. And not just because you found his cat.”

He had often wondered if it would be appropriate to reinitiate his friendships with Data and Geordi even now that he wasn’t in the command program. 

“You really think so?” he asked. She nodded and smiled. Then he shifted his hold on the wriggling cat. “I guess I should take her home.”

“Good luck, she’s tricky,” said Keiko with chuckle.

Wes did his best not to let the cat get away from him. When he arrived at Data’s door he took a long, steadying breath. He decided that this would be a good thing. He needed to start somewhere and Data was fairly safe to talk to.

A moment after he rang the chime and the door slid open. He was a little surprised to see the shocked expression on the android’s face.

“Wesley?” he said at long last. “Please, come inside.”

Admittedly the teen had been hoping to hand the cat off and stay out in the hall, but since the thing was ready to scratch him he obliged, letting go as soon as the door was closed.

“Did she harm you?” Data asked, taking his hand and examining his forearm without asking permission. If it had been anyone else he would have freaked out on them. But Data always meant well and Wes trusted him even now.

“No, Data. I’m fine,” he said softly as their eyes met.

The android released the boy’s hand and took a step back as though realizing he was being presumptuous about entering the boy’s personal space.

“Good. Spot is a good cat, however she can retaliate in a most unkind manner,” Data told him.

Wes looked over to see the cat jump up onto the workstation and he laughed. A part of his brain already eagerly plotting to use Spot as an excuse for any self-inflicted scratches in the future.

“That’s really wonderful that you got yourself a friend. I never would have guessed that you would be inclined to get a pet.”

“A few things have changed I suppose,” Data said after reflecting. 

“Oh yeah? Are you married too?” Wesley asked, thinking about Mrs Troi-Riker.

“No, I am not,” his friend replied deadpan. “Was that a joke?”

“Not really, although I met Keiko just now and she seems to like you well enough.”

“She is involve with Chief O’Brien,” he informed him.

“No kidding? Good for Miles. She’s beautiful.”

“And yourself, Wes? Do you find yourself with a new special friend?”

Again, if anyone else had asked he would have taken offence and gotten mad about it. 

“No, sadly single...not that I would know what to do anyways.” 

He also felt rather like no one could possible want him now. He didn’t feel ugly exactly, but he didn’t feel as cute as once did. His last growth spurt making his body appear gangly and awkward. Not to mention his self-esteem being in the negative.

“While you were gone, Geordi had a short lived romance with a young woman I thought would have suited you well. She too was inexperienced and kindhearted.”

Wesley wasn’t sure where that remark had come from. “Oh yeah? Does Geordi know you feel that way?”

“Indeed he does. It turned out that she was not as she seemed, however, and I was pleased that you had not been the one to fall for her.”

“Why not? I’m used to being rejected and having my heart stomped on,” the boy grumbled.

Data watched him intently and seemed to be trying to find something to say to make things better between them.

“What happened was...Well, it was quite amoral in my opinion,” Data said with conviction. “Commander Riker should not have taken advantage of you, especially after you were in remission. I know that this is none of my business, however I was the one who lost sight of you on Ardor Prime. So I too am to blame for your misfortune.”

Wesley felt sick. He never once blamed Data. He was the one who took off without permission and in the end Data was there when he needed help. “Don’t say that. I don’t blame you. But if it will help your concerns, consider yourself forgiven.”

Data smiled in that simple way of his and looked happy to hear it.

“Deanna mentioned that you have taken up visual arts for their therapeutic qualities,” he said after a brief period of silence. “You are welcome to join my painting and life drawing groups. Or if you prefer we can have private sessions.”

“Geez, that’s really nice of you to offer...” 

His main hesitation was not because he didn’t appreciate the sentiment, but because his painting was private. He did, however, find it difficult to turn Data down. He really did want a chance to be friends again and if he couldn’t be mentored with his engineering studies this could be his window of opportunity.

“You know what...sure. Maybe we can try painting together sometime,” he said with a grin.

“How about tomorrow evening? I will be available to you at seventeen-thirty hours.”

Wes liked the sound of that—that he would be available to him. 

“Sounds good,” Wes concurred. “I’ll see you then.”

........


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wesley and Data spend some time together painting and talking...which leads to other things.

Wesley set up his easel next to Data’s. The android was mildly intrigued by his close proximity. Ordinarily, he had observed, newer artists were quite self-conscious and preferred to set up across from him where he could not observe their progress unless they gave permission.

“I imagine that you paint something different every time,” said Wes as he set out his paints.

Data watched his friend for a few moments, noting that he was only using earth tones. “I tend to, however, sometimes I will find a particular subject that can examined in many different styles or perspectives and therefore I will draw and paint it over several sessions before I am satisfied enough to move on.”

“Cool,” said Wes. “I had a look through some of your canvases and I can certainly see an improvement in your technique. So I guess whatever you’re doing is working for you.”

If Data could have appreciated the compliment he would have. As it was he recognized for what it was and smiled slightly in appreciation. When Counsellor Troi-Riker had first suggested that he spend time with Wesley and help him with his artistic side he had his reservations, but so far things were going well.

“And yourself?” Data inquired kindly. “What is it that you prefer for subject matter?”

“Well...sometimes I just go with a feeling, or I use the paint to help with something I’ve been trying to work through,” he explained with trepidation. “Sorry, Data. I feel a little rude that I paint for emotional therapeutic reasons.”

“Do not feel badly that you use your art to help you interpret your emotions,” the android reassured him. “In fact, I am quite intrigued to discover what you will create, since I am not able to experience my work process in this manner.”

Wes met his calming gaze and sighed. “Thanks, Data. You’ve always been such a good friend,” he said in earnest. Then he paused before adding, “I hope you don’t mind my spending so much time in your company?”

Data couldn’t help from fixating on the colour of his eyes. He recalled how one of them had been tinted blue after his ordeal. There was only a ring of alien pigment now, otherwise both irises were their natural brown.

“Do you find it easier to speak with me because I do not constantly need to know how you are doing?” When Wesley flinched the android knew he had guessed correctly. “I have observed everyone being overly concerned with your wellbeing. For myself, I would like you to feel secure enough to let me know if you are not emotionally or physically well, but otherwise I will not ask.”

Wes chuckled lightheartedly. “Thanks, Data. That would be great,” he said.

They worked in comfortable silence after that. Data tried to keep his focus on his own canvas but found himself drawn to periods of secretly watching his companion.

Wesley for his part was in another world, oblivious that he was being studied. There was no image per say on the canvas. It was more the intensity of the brush strokes and the thickness of the paint application that fascinated the android. 

Data did wonder if the dark ruddy reds and abstract flecks of blue spoke to the deep emotional pain he had suffered, or if it was more in present tense. Although it was well known that Will Riker had fallen back in love with Deanna after helping care for their daughter, it must have still been an emotional shock to the young man’s system to suddenly find himself confronted with the reality of it all.

As far as Data knew Wes had been terribly love sick over the first officer. Which confused him to no end. The last rumour he had heard, not that Data liked to gossip, was that Will had it pretty bad for the young teen as well. 

Logically, he could see how unfair it was that Riker could forget the boy so easily in favour of creating a more acceptable family unit. In fact, it was quite unfair for the older man to essentially accept his role as Adora’s father, but leave Wesley—the very person who helped to bring her into being—out in the cold.

Wes turned his head to steal a glance at Data’s painting. He frowned, disappointed that other than the beginnings of a female figure the canvas was still mostly untouched.

“No offence, but I kinda thought that with you being an android you would work a little faster than you have,” he rambled.

“It depends on how I wish to approach my process,” he said as way of explanation. It was not a lie. Sometimes he would stare at a blank canvas for days before even putting paint down. Maybe it was a bit of a lie today, though.

“Who is she? Anyone I know?” Wes asked politely.

Data looked away for a moment before giving his answer. “While you were gone I decided to attempt to build a Soong-type android based on my own design.”

Wesley’s mouth dropped at hearing his words. “You made another you?”

“No, Wes...I created a child. My child,” he said quietly.

The boy closed his mouth and put down his paint brush and pallet. “Where is this child now?” he asked with sensitivity.

“Her name was Lal,” Data said with what could only be defined as sadness. “She suffered from a sudden and unstoppable cascade failure to her systems. I only had the privilege of her company for an altogether too short a time.”

Wesley could tell that even though Data was not an emotional being he was definitely ‘feeling’ something. Grief most likely. Having lost his father as a child he knew the devastation of losing a loved one. And now, even though Adora was alive and well, a part of him resented that he had given her up so easily.

Data was taken aback when his friend leaned over to wrap his arms around him. He did not protest and instead accepted the kind gesture. He even leaned in as well, making their contact easier, more intimate. The android could feel the boy rest his cheek against his own and he heard the slightest sound of strained breathing. 

It would seem that Wes was trying not cry. In an attempt to lessen his strain, Data held Wes a little tighter to offer a show of support. He wasn’t exactly sure how to proceed after that when his friend nuzzled his face into the bend of his neck.

Data often considered his role in what had happed to Wesley and wondered if he could have made more of a difference in the outcome. The scenario in the boy’s bathroom that first morning intrigued him the most. He questioned whether he should have touched him sexually even though it was against his moral code of conduct.

Being an android meant he could not take offence, nor would he feel emotionally distorted about it. Perhaps if he had done as the boy had asked of him none of the rest would have happened. Wes never would have been forced to mate with himself, or with Commander Riker. 

“Wesley, I know I said that I would not ask, however I believe that I must,” he whispered while stroking the young man’s back. “Are you alright?”

Wes slowly let him go and turned away, wiping his face with his hands. Data grimaced as he watched the boy smudge paint on his face. Wesley must have caught onto what he was doing because he was suddenly groaning in humiliation.

“Oh no, Data...I’m sorry. I think I got paint on your back,” he said, scolding himself.

“It is unimportant,” said Data. “What is important is if you are suffering in your grief.”

“Aren’t you?” Wes tossed back with reverence. “Data, you looked and sounded so sad talking about your daughter. Can she really not be fixed?”

“I was not alone in my attempts to resolve her failures. It was an impossible task.”

“What about now? Can’t you attempt to replace and repair whatever went wrong?”

“Her entire matrix became dysfunctional. I would need to begin anew, which would imply a completely new android. Even if I succeeded, the new child would never be Lal.”

Wes started to well up again. He became ashamed of himself and turned away. Data pulled him back to him and held him just as he had before only this time the boy was crying hard, his whole body wracked with sobs.

“It is alright, Wesley. You are allowed to grieve. When I was faced with the order from Starfleet Command to surrender myself to Daystrom, I believe that I too experienced a sense of loss for the life I had designed for myself and a future I had worked so long and hard for. You are an emotional person and I cannot imagine the weight of the loss you are still trying to understand at your young age. The loss of your passion for engineering; the loss of a child you gave up before you could understand the personal consequences; and the loss of a man you believed loved you.”

After hearing such unexpectedly insightful and loving things fall from Data’s android lips, Wes pulled away from him. He stared blurry eyed into his yellow orbs and reconsidered everything he knew about his friend.

“Data, thank you...you are so very kind and so wonderful to be so open with me, but I should go. I can’t accept your kindness.”

A look of confusion fell over the android’s expression. He didn’t understand why Wes would recoil from him after stating such gratitude.

“Have I done something to offend you? Perhaps you are embarrassed?” he asked quickly, trying to find his mistake. “Please do not feel you need to be anyone but who you are with me. I value your authentic self.”

“Shut up!” Wes suddenly snapped in anger. “Please just stop!” 

“Why are you angry?” Data asked sheepishly leaning away from him. He had not anticipated such a quick change in his temperament.

“Because this is bullshit! You don’t feel anything for me!” he yelled in response. “I do this. I get carried away with men too old for me and see an affection that isn’t there! I did it with Riker and now I’m doing it with you! Only with you it’s worse because you can literally never love me.”

The android could not argue against him. It was true, he could not love him. However he had not anticipated the young man would be so quick to form such a meaningful bond—false or otherwise. 

“Did you consider me and our friendship while you were away?” Data asked rising from his seat.

Wesley stopped by the door and faced him again. “Data I wrote to you as much as anyone else...maybe more than the others because, like you said, you didn’t keep bugging me with how I was doing. You asked me about pertinent things like my interests and what I was learning. You gave a shit about me, not my condition.”

“I value our friendship as well,” Data told him, daring to take a step closer. “Please forgive me for behaving inappropriately. I never intended to act as a lover would...though did I?”

The boy shook his head with frustration. “No Data. You acted as my friend and offered to comfort me. I twisted it. I’m not mad at you, I’m mad at me.”

“Do you mean to say that you are developing romantic feelings for me?”

The android had to agree that if Wesley was starting to feel something it was probably doomed to be one sided. But he couldn’t help but want to know the answer since it was so rare to have anyone admit they desired him in that way. 

“Yeah...maybe. But it’s wrong and unfair...to both of us,” Wes replied, flustered.

“You will be eighteen in five months and three weeks,” Data stated like it was relevant.

“So what?” pressed the teen.

“So, I want you to continue to spend time with me so that we may talk and paint and comfort one another. That is unless you would prefer to spend more time with Counsellor Troi-Riker?”

Wes cringed at the mention of the woman’s newly hyphenated name. “No. I don’t think I can. And I love my mother and her intensions are good, but I think she is at her wits’ end with me.”

“I have one last question, if I may ask it,” he said stepping closer again so that they were now only a foot apart.

“Go ahead, Data. Ask me anything,” Wes told him, secretly hoping it was something lurid.

“If I had agreed to assist you with your...desires when you first developed your alien female anatomy, do you believe I could have satisfied your needs?”

Wesley wasn’t sure how to answer him. “Data you said you couldn’t. You told me point blank that your ethical programming prohibited you from having sexual relations with a minor. So no... I don’t believe for a second that you could have helped, or stopped me from destroying my friendship with Will.”

“Thank you,” he said rather sullenly. “I suppose I already knew that.”

“Data...have you been carrying around the guilt of declining my advances all this time?”

“I cannot feel guilty,” he reminded his friend. “I did however take notice of your departure and missed your presence. If I had found a work around to my programming perhaps I could have prevented the necessity for your departure.”

“Or the strain of disobeying your most fundamental morality could have sent you into your own cascade failure,” he rebutted with a frown.

“That is also possible,” he said after reflection.

“So, friends?” questioned the teen.

“Friends,” affirmed the android.

....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like Data’s loss of Lal would give him a way of relating to Wesley.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wes takes care of Adora and is confronted by Will. Then Data pays him a visit and their bond deepens.

Because Wesley had a lot of idle time he became a babysitter of sorts for his daughter—or rather his biological daughter that he had given up. He found her company to be soothing since she would never judge him. Other than the odd time that she would laugh when he did something silly, but it was a good reminder not take himself too seriously.

Wes was getting Adora’s things together since Deanna would be stopping by to get her shortly. The little one started to cry, so he put down the bag with all her stuff and picked her up. He put a soother in her mouth and bounced her gently on his knee. She was so easy to please and the fact that he could comfort her always made him smile.

The chime went on the door and he welcomed his visitor, believing it was Deanna. Only it wasn’t; it was Will.

Wes hadn’t seen his former paramour since they said goodbye all those months ago. He noted how much older the man looked in such a short passage of time. 

“Hello, Wesley,” Will said in that strong commanding voice of his. “Deanna was delayed so I’m here for Adora. Thanks for watching her for us.”

The young man suddenly felt out of place in his own home. He was instantly self-conscious and scrambled nervously to pick up the bag filled with the baby’s things. He almost dropped it when handing it over, as though afraid to make physical contact. Thankfully he was more careful with Adora.

“You alright? I know this must be weird for you. I really should have stopped by before, but I’ve been busy,” Will told him with regret. 

Truth was that the commander had been avoiding Wesley even after the discussion with his wife. Now that they were face to face he knew he had made the right call. The kid looked frazzled and afraid of him. It pained the older man to see him look so unsure of himself. It was also a let down that even though Wes was physically more mature he was obviously still a kid.

Wesley shrugged one of his slim shoulders and continue to dodge any direct eye contact.

“Please say something, anything?” Will pressed with disappointment in his tone.

“Adora seems to be doing really well,” Wes answered softly. “I suppose I should thank you for being such a good dad. So thanks.”

His compliment stung like a slap across the face. There was no malice in his voice, but Will knew that he really should have been more like a dad to Wesley instead of treating him like any other lover and discarding him when things got too complicated.

“Um, yeah. Sure. I guess I just fell in love, you know?” Will told him, hoping it didn’t sound too hurtful.

“Deanna seems so happy too,” the boy added, almost meeting his gaze. “I’m glad you worked it out. You deserve a good life.”

“So do you,” said Will adamantly. “Look...I know I’m not your favourite person right now and I know this is really hard, but maybe we can still be friends?”

Wesley’s heart broke a little. He honestly didn’t want this man’s attention anymore, but his words felt so underwhelming. “Sure...for Adora,” he muttered.

“Sure, Wes. That would be great,” Will said, breaking into a big grin.

Wesley stood there in stunned silence as the self-satisfied man left with his little girl. He was so angry at himself for just standing there like an idiot while Riker spouted off about his good intentions. Because Wes knew that he was selfish and greedy and would take whatever he could if given half a chance. 

He had to slap his own hand away when it tried to reach up under his shirt. It was like a reflex, like he needed to cause a physical wound to reflect the unseen emotional one. He thought about calling on Data, but decided not to. This was his problem. It would be unfair to expect Data to take on his baggage anymore than he already had.

.....

The next afternoon Wes had just finished giving Adora a bath when Data arrived to see if he was free. The boy hoped he didn’t look too excited.

“Deanna will be done her duty shift in about an hour,” Wes informed him after checking the time. “Why, do you suddenly have some time off?” 

Data hesitated at first. “Captain Picard has graciously given me time during day shifts when I might pursue my personal projects since I so often take overnight Command.”

“In other words he feels bad for overworking you with all that happened to your kid and wants to offer you compensation in the form of personal time. Whether you use it to grieve is your choice.”

“It is not a choice, Wes. I cannot grieve,” Data stately flatly.

“Sure you can,” his friend said with insistence. Adora was all dried off and he began to dress her in a matching top and leggings. “I saw it in you. You just grieve in your own way. In fact I think that maybe you were so good at relating to my grief because you understand.”

Now something was puzzling the android. “Wesley, you became quite upset about your misplaced affections for me and stated that you were aggravated in part because I could never love you.”

“Yeah...so?” he concurred not entirely pleased by the reminder.

“So, if you believe that I can grieve in my own way then you must believe that I can love in my own way as well.”

Wes had never really considered it before. Well maybe he had, but put it down to his need to be loved. 

“Okay...well so what?” he countered without malice. “Just because maybe you can love doesn’t mean that you would ever fall in love with me, or want a physical relationship. Just because I feel that way doesn’t mean that you will.”

“Then you do feel this way? You feel that you could easily fall in love with me?”

Adora was all dressed and chatting away to herself as they talked. But even she went quiet as Wesley felt the full impact of what Data was saying.

“Data..what are you getting at? No offence, but I am way too vulnerable and susceptible to be messed with. I finally saw Riker yesterday and it was...it was painful.”

The android could see a change in Wes’ face as he mentioned the man’s name. Even though he didn’t know how to rectify his friends past, he wanted to do what he could to help him now and into the future.

“I would never play at being your boyfriend,” Data assured him. “What I would suggest is that you and I continue to cultivate our friendship over the next few months as we discussed. Then once you have turned eighteen we can decide together if we would like something more. This way we have not rushed blindly into anything and the physicality of our relationship will remain secondary to our underlying friendship.”

“Geez, you make it all sound so rational and down right plausible,” Wes rebutted semi sarcastically. Then he gave Data’s choice of words another thought. “Wait...did you just start your proposition with the notion of being my boyfriend? Not becoming, but ‘being’?”

“Yes, Wesley. Although, I must confess that I originally found you to be most intriguing for being so young with such an advanced intelligence. Now I find myself drawn to your company for other reasons. Reasons I do not believe should be ignored.”

“What about your other friends?” he asked with interest. “Geordi has always been close with you and I’m sure he can sympathized over your loss.”

“It is true that Geordi and I have a profound friendship. I regard him more as a brother than a potential lover. Besides which, he is thoroughly heterosexual.”

“And I can also see even if he were more fluid,” Wes rambled, “You wouldn’t want to risk your first romantic dalliance on destroying what you have. Been there, done that.”

“To that end, I would hope that your experience would perhaps prevent the same occurring between us.”

“Data, there was no avoidable mistake made. Will and I were swept up in disaster,” he said emphatically bouncing Adora in his arms. “In fact, without Deanna sending us updates and reminding me of this little angel I might have never had a reason to claw my way back out of the pit I fell into.”

“You are referring to your metaphorical pit of despair?”

“Yeah, Data,” he conceded with a sad smile.

“Do not feel compelled to answer, however I must inquire. Have you ever attempted to end your life?” The android asked his question as delicately as possible, lowering his voice and stepping closer.

Wesley kissed Adora on the top of her head, indulging in the softness of her fluffy blond locks. Then he put her down in her playpen so that he could come back over to Data and hug him. Data reciprocated without another word. 

After a moment Wes decided to test the waters. He moved back just enough so that he could rub noses with his companion. He couldn’t help from being reminded of all the times he had fantasied about that prominent nose of his. He kissed the tip of it, feeling a secret kindling spark in his belly.

Data did something unexpected then. He cupped his young friend’s face and lightly planted a kiss under each of his eyes. 

“To answer your question, yes,” Wes whisper with secretive shame. “I only tried once. That was enough. I was just so sick of forgetting things all the time and felt so useless.”

“Is that when you began art therapy?”

Wes nodded. “Even in the abstract I finally felt like I could express myself. Even without words, or concrete images I had an outlet for how I felt.”

Data kissed him on the lips then. It was soft and tentative, but it felt full of kindness.

When they parted afterwards Wesley was grinning from ear to ear. “What happened to waiting on the physical?”

“Perhaps I needed to express to you my inner thoughts and did not know the correct words,” he suggested with a casual shrug.

“Data, that’s what the physical part is for. Making love is sometimes the result of two people not having any other means to express their deepest thoughts and feelings for one another.”

“That is odd. I believed that it was a matter of stimulating pleasure for one another as well as a method of bonding?”

“It’s that too. Sometimes sex is fun and it feels really good...at least in my experience. But it can also come about through love.”

“I do not believe Commander Riker was in love with you. I believe that he cared for you and enjoyed the thrill of your illicit company, but if he had truly loved you he would not have married Deanna so quickly.”

It was hard for Wesley to hear him say such a thing, but by now he felt the way about it.

“Data, are you willing to prove your devotion and wait like we said we would?”

“I am not affected by sexual desire,” Data insisted. “I will be respectful and ethical.”

“Great, glad to hear it,” Wes told him a smirk. 

Data didn’t quite understand why Wes was fixing him with such a mischievous look. At least not until the teen placed a knee between his legs and nudged his groin. That was when Data, much to his humiliation—not that he could feel humiliated—discovered his cock was engorged and fully erect without his knowledge. He hissed and whimpered before looking down.

“That should not be happening,” said the android, his face a shade of darker gold as though he was blushing.

“Are you serious?” Wes asked, less playful than a moment before. “Do you need me to get Geordi?”

“No, please do not,” Data said tersely. “I only need a moment to subdue myself.”

Wesley released him and took a step back. Much to their relief the large erection quickly deflated. The teenaged boy was left feeling a little sorry for his actions and tried to push his perverse thoughts about Data’s dick from his mind.

Thankfully Adora began kicking up a fuss and the two friends broke free of their quandary. Data insisted that he amuse the little girl for a time and give him a break. Wes was grateful for the offer but stayed with them on the floor and enjoyed the company.

......


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will begins to notice something is going on with Data and Wesley; and he’s not happy about it.

Later in Ten Forward there was a social gathering of sorts. There hadn’t been an opportune time to properly welcome their Chief Medical Officer back until now. The lounge was buzzing with chatter and laughter.

Will Riker was having a discussion with Worf about a recent away mission when familiar laughter pulled his focus. It was Wesley’s laugh. He hadn’t heard it in so long, but instead of being happy to hear it, he felt sick.

He could see there was something more going on between the second officer and the teen and he didn’t care for it. It was bad enough that the two were sitting so close to one another in a private booth, but they were being conspicuous in public. 

If he didn’t know any better he would have said that Data actually seemed to be encouraging the boy’s flirtatious behaviour. It left a bad taste in his mouth and he was starting to second guess every time that Wes had been left alone with the android while the boy had been in his altered physical state. 

“Mr. Data, Mr. Crusher is everything okay here?” Riker asked kindly, in order to invade their space.

Wesley looked up and noticeably blushed. Then he looked away.

“Everything is fine, Commander,” said Data as he casually placed his arm on the back of the booth, effectively conveying a possessiveness of his companion.

Riker scowled at the gesture. It didn’t feel right. He had never seen the android act so chivalrous before. 

“Wes?” Will said the youth’s name to get him to meet his gaze. However, Wesley kept on staring at his lap.

“Yeah?” Wes replied nervously. 

“You okay? You seem a little off,” Will prodded.

Data changed his posture and sat upright, more alert. “Wesley is fine, sir. Perhaps you should continue on your way and allow us to continue our conversation.”

While his tone was respectful, Riker didn’t feel all that respected. “Are you so sure he feels that way? I think Wesley should be the one to tell me to leave.”

The two men, human and android, stared at the teen. Finally Wes couldn’t take the strain of their male posturing and got up from the table.

“Hmm, he looks pretty upset to me,” commented Riker.

Data stood up to follow Wesley as he left the lounge, but stopped by the commander’s side. “That is because you have upset him. We were having a relaxed discussion before you arrived.”

“Maybe he didn’t like how you were behaving, putting your arm around him like that,” Will shot back defensively.

“I think perhaps his real concern is that he is uncomfortable around you,” Data countered sternly.

“Why should he be? We got on fine earlier,” he rebutted firmly.

“Did you never stop to think how hard this is for him? Even a simple conversation no matter how civil can hurt him,” Data explained. “You may think his feelings for you were falsely induced by his illness, but they were not. I should not have to be the one to tell you these things, however it seems necessary to be sure you hear them. Please refrain from engaging with Wesley privately.”

“We just talked,” Will said with trepidation. 

“And in doing so—alone—you irritated old wounds.”

Data was done justifying his argument and he left. Will stood there in confused silence. Had he really just let his male ego ruin the boy’s night? He shouldn’t care what Wes did, let alone with an unfeeling machine like Data. But he did. 

Wesley was waiting for Data outside his quarters. He was ashamed and angry and didn’t want to have to explain his emotional state to his mother—again. His friend let him in without a word. He was about to ask if he wanted a beverage when the boy latched onto him, clinging desperately as though his life depended on his acceptance.

Data willingly wrapped his arms around Wes’ back and held him. At least he wasn’t crying. It was getting more and more confusing for him to understand what to do in these situations. Wesley needed a friend more than he needed a lover.

After a few minutes Wesley took a deep breath, taking in Data’s scent of calming cleanliness and whatever gel he used to keep his hair so tidy. He slowly let him go.

“What can I do?” whispered Data.

“I think you already did it,” he replied with affection. “Did Riker really get jealous?”

Data frowned slightly at the question. “I do not know. It is possible, however it should be irrelevant. He has no designs on you and you no longer belong to him.”

“If I ever did,” Wes muttered in defeat.

Data didn’t want to upset him any further so he didn’t say anything more on the matter. He caught his young friend looking at his closed bedroom door and thought he would offer him solace.

“You are more than welcome to stay the night,” Data told him sincerely. “I imagine that you do not wish to return home.”

“Data...what the hell am I going to do if I can’t keep living with my mom?” It was a real concern he had been having. Without his connection to her he would have no valid reason to stay on the Enterprise.

“Perhaps you will return to Earth? Or maybe you would like to travel?” the android offered kindly.

Wesley ran his hands through his hair. “What if I want to stay here...with you?”

“Let me consider this question for a time and I will get back to you when I have discovered an acceptable solution,” he said looking rather unsure.

“Data, if you’re having second thoughts, or you’ve changed your mind, just say so. I don’t want to put any pressure on you,” he said lovingly.

The android came in closer and took the young man’s face in both of his golden hands. “I feel no obligation. I must confess that I too want you to stay.”

Wesley smiled, unguarded and genuine. It was more than he could have hoped to hear. “Really?”

“Yes, really,” he assured him.

The boy couldn’t help but hug his friend again. Then he was shown to the bedroom. Wes paused inside the doorway.

“Data, why do you have a bedroom now? You never had one before.”

The android had that slightly melancholy expression again and he suddenly felt bad for asking such an innocent question.

“I had it built for Lal,” he answered simply. Then he explained further. “In her early stages of development it was necessary for her to remain in the cybernetics lab to assist with her information instalments and backups. Once she was beyond needing the outside assistance I wanted to create a home for her. Since she would still need periodic downtime I thought it would be good to have a bed she could lie down upon.”

Now Wesley understood why he looked so sad. “You sure you don’t mind if I sleep here?” he asked just to be sure.

“Someone should use it and I would be honoured to offer it to you,” Data told him.

“I’m a little disappointed that you don’t require sleep,” Wes told him as he sat down and began removing his boots.

“I do not have Bridge duty tonight,” the android informed him. “If you are feeling vulnerable I can lay with you while you fall asleep.”

Wesley simply nodded. They removed all their clothes except for their underwear and got into bed.

Even though the room was quite small, Wes didn’t feel claustrophobic. It was like a secret little hideout like the pillow forts he used to make with his father as a child. This thought made him wonder if he had an unhealthy tendency towards strong men because he had some weird father complex after his own died when he was only five.

He decided not to give it too much thought and cuddled into the android. Data was going with the flow as he often did with new, or unfamiliar settings. He had definitely never laid in bed and cuddled before unless it was after sex. Even then he had only done this once with Tasha.

Data lay in the stillness listening to Wesley breathe; feeling his chest rise and fall against his body. To him this was almost just as intimate as sex, to have someone trust in you enough to sleep in their company.

.......


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wes overhears something unkind that starts to wear away at his newfound happiness.

Over the next few weeks Wesley and Data were together every moment that the android was off duty. They would talk, or paint, or play chess among other things. 

People around the ship were starting to take notice of their little relationship and most found it odd since Wesley was no longer an engineering prodigy and had little to do with the goings on with the crew in general.

Some people didn’t care, while others felt offended. Some people knew about what had happened with Commander Riker, or had heard enough rumours to question what was going on and why any senior officer would go out their way to befriend such a young man as Wesley. 

Of course neither party was aware that all this chatter was going on. Not yet at least. 

Wesley ran after Adora as she toddled at break neck speeds away from him in the Arboretum. He finally caught her and swooped her up in his arms. It seemed like she was barely walking when he had first arrived back on board and now she was getting away from him.

The girl giggled and cried out with joy drawing attention to them. Ordinarily Wes didn’t care if people were bothered by the noise when she was cheerful, but he couldn’t help but overhear a particularly horrible comment.

“Ugh, that’s him isn’t it?” remarked a woman. “Can you believe they let him take care of their daughter?”

“I know. He doesn’t look like anything special to me,” replied the man. “Have you heard that he’s screwing the android? How sick.”

Wesley couldn’t bring himself to look over to see if her recognized the couple. It didn’t actually matter to him. If some random persons could be thinking such a thing, let alone saying it, then anyone else could be. He was a joke; he was despicable; he was a whore.

He brought Adora back over to the blanket on the grass to gather their things. Their fun little picnic was over. Keiko was close by checking on some of the plants and soil. She saw how flustered the young man was and came over to see if she be of assistance.

“Did something happened?” she asked with sincere concern. “Did Adora fall, or hurt herself when she was running around?”

“No,” Wes muttered as he continued to stuff containers of food and paper plates back into the bag. “She’s fine. I just realized how late it was getting.”

Keiko could tell that he was terribly upset and didn’t want to make matters worse. “Sure, of course. Can I help?” She didn’t wait for a reply, but began folding up the blanket for him. Then she draped it over his arm.

“Thanks. You’re so nice,” he said trying to keep from breaking down. “I honestly wish more people were so kind.”

“Wes...” She hesitated momentarily, feeling like it wasn’t her place to say anything. However, Data was a dear friend and she had heard people talking too. “It doesn’t matter what people say. It only matters what the people who know you and care about you think of you.”

“So you’ve heard it too? I mostly don’t care if people tear me down...but if Data’s reputation is at risk...”

“Data can handle himself,” Keiko said with importance. 

“Can he? What if those people are right and I’m in the wrong? What right do I have to distract him and ruin a reputation he’s worked a lifetime to earn?”

“That’s between you and Data,” she said softly, placing a hand on his arm supportively. “Not anyone else.”

“Sometimes I wonder if anyone would care if I was a girl,” he said with frustration edging his words. “Or maybe if I was a couple of years older.”

“I’m not sure,” she said with a frown. “I don’t think people understand what you went through. I honestly don’t have the first idea, but that’s why I don’t allow it to affect how I see you. I accept you as you are now and how good you are with Adora and Data. Not everyone has that amount of patience to spend countless hours with a baby and then tackle relationship qualms with an inexperienced android.”

Wesley could tell that she was trying to make him feel better and in a way she did. However, he still couldn’t help how dirty those strangers had made him feel. He hadn’t even had sex with Data yet—not that it was any of their business.

“Thank you for your support,” he said with gratitude. “I really mean it.”

“Of course,” she said kindly.

......

Later the same day, Wesley sat staring at the blank canvas in front of him. One hand was poised with a paintbrush, the tip barely touching the pristine gessoed surface; and the other was toying with the bottom hem of his shirt, occasionally twisting the fabric with his fingers.

Data never wanted to draw attention to his friend’s demeanour and decided to offer him a distraction.

“Would you care to listen to music while we work?” he asked warmly.

Wes seemed to snap out of his daze and looked over at him.

“Um, sure whatever you want,” he said quietly.

Data hesitated a moment longer, unsure if music was really a good idea. “You will tell me if you would like to discuss a particular subject?”

“Is that your way of trying to ask if something’s wrong without actually asking?” Wes grumbled as he put down his brush.

“I spoke to Keiko this afternoon and she said she had the misfortune of overhearing something scandalous that is quite unfounded.”

“Did she say she heard it, or I did?” the boy pressed. When Data appeared not to argue he continued. “It wasn’t exactly unfounded, Data. People think we’re fucking because we’re together all the time and it isn’t exactly normal...especially after Riker.”

“I have a solid reputation of indifference when it comes to social norms such as dating and coupling,” countered Data. “I do not understand how the majority of the population would jump to such a conclusion.”

“Because of me. They think I’m sick. I’m some perverted weirdo who gets his rocks off seducing senior officers.”

“That is both untrue and unkind,” the android told him sympathetically. “You are dear to me and have not once attempted to seduce me. In fact you have done the opposite and have wanted to be sure that our interactions have been consensual and based in friendship. You are not acting as though you are driven by lust and perversion.”

“Some people would think just wanting to be with an android so much was a perversion.”

“Then that is their concern, not yours,” Data reassured him. “There have been many officers that have doubted my friendship with Geordi; and others still who will rebut my authority as second officer because I am an android. I do not abide by their qualms in those instances and I will not now.”

“So we just ignore them and pretend like everything is fine?” Wes wondered with trepidation.

“Yes,” Data confirmed with a slight smile. “Eventually they will find some new worry to fret over and gossip about. It is human nature.”

Wes knew he was right. People would get used them eventually and he should save himself the undue stress. But something was still nagging at him. 

“Maybe...maybe we should...you know..?”

The android observed the young man as he fussed with his shirt and shifted to turn his body’s direction so that their knees knocked against each other. 

“No. I do not know,” Data replied softly.

“Maybe we should...have sex...everyone is saying it anyways,” he muttered, his cheeks burning red.

“Wesley, I do not want to move ahead too quickly simply because of something some person said,” Data explained delicately. “I know you are sensitive, but I want to proceed with caution and wait until we are both ready.”

“But don’t you want me?”

The question hung heavily in the space between them. Wes knew he was being petty and irrational, but he needed to feel Data could give him what he needed beyond comfort and kindness.

The android frowned slightly. “I do, however in light of this new development I think that perhaps if you are not wanting to paint today we should take some time apart. Maybe we are spending too much time together.”

That was not the answer he needed. Wesley’s eyes were stinging with bitter tears, but he swallowed them back and refused to cry. He clumsily gathered his things—just as he had in the Arboretum—and stood to leave.

“Wesley, I am not rejecting you,” Data said a moment later, coming to stand with him at the door.

“Funny, ‘cause it really feels like you are,” the boy countered, his voice filled with sadness.

Data didn’t want to be the source of his pain, but believed that perhaps they needed to step back a little. In his efforts to be supportive he was becoming concerned that he may have also been indulging Wesley’s new obsession with him. Some space would be good, even if it was difficult for him to understand just yet. So he let the boy leave without another word.

.......


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riker tries to make things better, but as per usual they only get worse.

Wesley went home and spent the evening thinking about Data; the cold words spoken from his perfect mouth. He thought about the shape of the android’s nose and the size of his cock when it had become erect that one time. Wes licked his lips and discovered he was already touching himself. Maybe he was a pervert.

The truth was that Wesley was afraid to have sex, or do anything too sexual. He had nightmares about becoming aroused only to discover he was in the throws of a heat and doomed to breed—or worse, to die.

It was true that he had scratched and cut at his own flesh from time to time, but to his mind it wasn’t a death wish only a means of release. But now here he was alone with his fears and wanting nothing more than to feel pleasure and forget his pain. He fell asleep, hoping to dream of Data and not of Will tonight. Tomorrow would be better.

The next morning, Wesley’s mother was having her weekly brunch with the captain and Adora was spreading the day at home. So when the chime went on the door, Wes was confused. He wasn’t expecting anyone so early, or at all really. When he discovered it was Will he was more than a little apprehensive. Against his better judgement he invited the commander in. 

Will could hear Data’s voice in his head, telling him to never be alone with the boy. But what he had to say needed to be said in private. Besides, since when was he taking social advice from the android?

They sat opposite each other in the living area; Wes on the sofa and Will in a chair. The young man was looking everywhere but at his visitor. This seemed to be expected behaviour by now. 

“Wes, I came here because I’m finding that things are only getting worse between us,” said Will as he struggled to keep his composure. The more the teen avoided his gaze, the more agitated he became. “For pity’s sake. Can you at least pretend to look at me when I’m talking to you?”

The boy shifted uncomfortably in his seat and then he made himself make eye contact. “I don’t understand the issue,” Wes muttered rudely. “You’ve made it abundantly clear that you prefer to pretend that nothing ever happened between us and Adora came into your life by some happy accident.”

Will huffed a sigh of exasperation. “This isn’t easy for me either. I have to live with what I did to you. You were just a kid; what I did was wrong—every time. Deanna has helped moved past my indiscretions, but maybe we should have a few sessions as a group and see if we can all move past this together.”

“No thanks,” Wes answered snidely. “People are already talking about me behind my back. I don’t need to add fuel to their gossip.”

“What do you mean? Who?” This was clearly the first that Riker was hearing about it, or maybe he had been too self-involved to noticed. Either way, Wes didn’t care to explain.

“It doesn’t matter. I’ve been toying with idea of returning to Earth and I think maybe it’s time that I did.”

“Why? What does your mother have to say about it?”

“I haven’t told her yet,” Wes said with obvious agitation. “And it doesn’t matter anymore about what she thinks. I need to get out of here.”

Will wanted to come closer and offer his support, but hesitated knowing his physical proximity could make him more upset than he already was.

“Wes...this is your home too. Don’t let a few obnoxious comments change how you feel.”

“It’s not just about me,” he told the older man. “They’re talking about Data too and I just can’t stand knowing that his friendship with me could destroy his career.”

“Friendship? Is that all it is?” Will pressed.

“See, even you’re doing it,” Wes retorted with offence. “Maybe someday it will be more, but right now he is the best friend that I have and I owe him more than I can say. I definitely owe him the respect of leaving well enough alone. So I’ll go so that he can stay...since it worked out so well for you and all.”

“Do you think it was easy for me to let you go? Do you think I had a choice in the matter?” Will was angry now and he stood up, no longer able to remain passive. “You were broken and I wasn’t exactly given any consideration in how I might help your recovery. I was told to back off and let you be.”

“You still could have written to me,” Wes grumbled, unmoved by his show of frustration. “Do you have any idea how humiliating it was to learn about your relationship—your marriage—through Deanna!? It was devastating! It proved that I meant nothing to you! I was just a body; a sickness that indulged your perverse fantasies!”

“That isn’t true,” Will stated with conviction. “Yes, I lost control that first time, just as you did. But the other times...I wanted to be with you.”

Wesley stood up now as well. He closed the space between them and seductively ran his hands up the man’s stomach and chest until they found purchase around his neck. Will wanted to say something, anything to make him stop, but he was like a deer in headlights. His adrenalin pumping and his curiosity too strong to make any sudden movements.

The next thing either of them knew Wes was kissing him passionately and tugging his short hair. After a moment or two, the boy started walking them backwards until Will’s knees hit the chair and he was made to sit down. Wesley followed him, his mouth still firmly affixed to his. Will could feel the young man’s hands begin to grope at the front of his uniform trousers. 

Enough was enough. He was a married man now. This game was getting away from him and it was time to put his foot down. Only before he could pull away, Wes pulled away first. But then before he could form the words to reprimand him, they were stolen away. In one fluid motion Wes freed his mentor’s erection and enveloped the tip of his demanding cock with his hot young mouth. 

Will threw his head back and groaned loudly in pleasure and shame. He loved Deanna dearly, but he couldn’t deny how good it felt when Wesley swallowed him whole and moaned around him in that delicious way. He came within seconds. The experience taking him by surprise. And this time Wes swallowed his release and didn’t seem bothered in the least about it.

“Oh God...Wes you shouldn’t have...I mean...it was sooo good, but you really shouldn’t have,” Will panted as he struggled to regain composure.

“It was good? You liked it?” asked the boy from between his legs. Will looked down and saw the lazy grin on flushed his face.

“Oh you know it. You’re so good at that,” he purred. 

“Then you admit that I can still satisfy you,” Wes prodded with a cool edge creeping in.

“Wes, this was still a mistake. You caught me off guard. I admit—.”

“That this was all your fault,” the boy accused coldly. Then he stood up and wiped his mouth with back of his hand, his face twisting into an expression of distain. “You just can’t help your whorish ways.”

“Wes, what is going on with you?” Will demanded. He straightened himself and did up the closure on the front of his pants. 

“Get out,” Wes told him, turning his back.

“You need help. I swear I only came here to talk,” Will said adamantly.

“Get out,” he repeated, this time he sounded close to tears.

The older man did as he was asked. He would have to send his wife to console him whether he wanted to confess to his part in it or not.

When Wesley was alone again he collapsed to the floor. He was shaking all over from shame. He didn’t understand why he had just done what he did. Even worse, he didn’t know if he could ever look Data in the eye again. Maybe that was why he did it; he needed a reason to push the android away. 

......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry. There will be happy ending this time....no pun intended.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data comes to the rescue.

Data was on his way to make amends with his friend when he passed a very disheveled looking Riker in the corridor. 

“Is something the matter, Commander?” Data asked as he fell into step beside him.

“It’s hard to explain,” Riker told him in tense, restrained fashioned. “I think something is wrong with Wesley. I was going to get Deanna, but I think I’m going to speak to his mother instead.”

Data stopped dead in his stride. “Are you implying that you were just with him?” he asked, a cloud of concern shadowing his normally kind features. 

“Yes, but—.”

“And you decided to leave him alone while you went to discuss your concerns with Dr. Crusher?” It was more an accusation than a question, but Riker nodded nonetheless. “Why not stay with him and call her to his cabin?”

“Data, you wouldn’t understand,” he said dismissively. “That boy drives me to distraction, I had to put a physical distance between us.”

The android frowned. “I am disappointed that you would dare to spend time in his company without supervision when clearly you know better.”

“Don’t you dare talk down to me, Mr. Data,” Riker sniped, far from ready to take on his guilt trip on top of his own.

“I apologize if you think me rude, however I think you are behaving in a way unbecoming of a first officer.”

“I have to go interrupt the captain from his brunch with Beverly now, but mark my words; we are not done with this conversation,” Will told him with ominous foreboding.

Then they broke away from one another, Riker towards the turbolift and Data towards Wesley.

When no answer came at the door Data used his emergency code to enter. Wesley was still in a huddle on the floor. He was sobbing and holding his stomach. The android thought back to the day before and how he had been distractedly playing with the hem of his shirt.

The android crouched down next to him and tried not to startle his friend. “Wes are you injured?”

The boy didn’t reply and it was then that Data tried to move his hands away. Wesley whimpered and whined as the android manipulated his hands away from his body. He could see a very serious dampness forming on the bottom of his shirt as well as the top rim of his pants. 

Data could tell that Wes was perspiring more than he normally would and his android olfactory senses picked up a hint of sex and more alarmingly, fresh blood.

“Let me see, Wesley. You may be bleeding,” he said softly as he applied a little more force to move his hands to his sides.

“It’s just a scratch,” muttered the boy through his upset. “Sometimes I scratch myself and I don’t know I’m doing it. Please leave me alone.”

Data lifted Wesley’s chin so that he would look him in the eyes. The boy looked so lost and afraid and the android’s instinct told him to hold him in his arms. But he had to see if he was hurt first, or worse, if had gone into heat after all this time. So Data continued on and lifted the soiled shirt from obstructing his view.

Wes kept his eyes on Data’s face, too afraid to look down at his stomach. He could see the look of disappointment take hold and suddenly felt like his whole world was collapsing in on him. 

“No, no, no,” he murmured with distain. “No, it can’t be.”

Data delicately pressed his fingers against the tender flesh and it gave way a little, revealing the shameful slit. Wesley bit his lip at the sensation. Then he took hold of the android’s hand and made him push his fingers deeper inside the secret cunt. He keened and moaned, leaning his sweaty brow on Data’s shoulder.

“Commander Riker has gone to seek your mother,” Data told him, uncertain if the boy was even listening. “I should speak to her as well.”

“No, please,” Wes pleaded as he continued hold Data’s hand in place. “Data, maybe if you mate with me my body will think I’m fine.”

“What activities did you perform while Riker was here just before?” 

Wesley leaned into his shoulder even more so and gasped when the android removed his hand form his reach.

“Data, please,” he begged as he reached for him again.

“What did you do?” The words were soft and not at all cruel.

“I sucked him off. That’s all,” Wes confessed with shame. “I can do the same for you, but I really need you inside of me first.”

“No. I will do no such thing,” Data informed him calmly, keeping a level head. “I will explain to your mother what has happened and she will use Pulaski’s method of flushing your system to subdue the alien impulses you are currently suffering. Sex will not resolve your predicament.”

“What if I slip inside?” Wes questioned as he nuzzled into his neck. 

“I will fetch towel to hold against your torso until we can arrive at Sickbay,” he said frankly. Data knew it would be pointless to instruct the boy not to let it happen since he was barely in control of his faculties as it was.

The android picked him up in his arms and took him into the bathroom. He grabbed a hand towel and tucked it into the front of Wes’s pants—making sure his painful half-erection was on the other side of it—before pulling his shirt back down.

“You will be fine. I will not allow you to become a mindless breeder, nor will I allow you to become endangered by the end stage of this dastardly condition,” Data told him with importance. 

Then he picked him up again, cradling his form against his chest as he started to carry him to Sickbay.

Commander Riker and Dr. Crusher were in the middle of a heated argument when the turbolift doors opens. They both fell silent and moved aside so that Data could enter with the teen huddled against him.

“Did you find him like this?” Beverly asked as she began fussing her son and assessing his condition.

“Yes,” said Data. “He must have gone into a full heat after Commander Riker left him.”

“How is this even possible?” questioned the commander. “He’s been fine for almost two years.” Riker’s face paled significantly. He obviously had no idea such a thing could be possible after all this time. No one did.

Beverly never cared to speculate on things she wasn’t sure of. So she didn’t give him an answer and when the lift doors opened again she followed Data as he hurried down the hall.

Data deposited Wesley on a biobed, but stayed close to make sure the towel stayed in place until he could be treated. He also helped to hold him in place while his mother scanned him and tried to sedate him.

“Will he be okay, Doc?” Riker asked, his mind racing with worst case scenarios.

“He’ll be fine in the end; no thanks to you,” she said rather harshly as she applied the first of several hyposprays to the boy’s neck.

“I came to tell you what happened,” he shot back.

“A better man might not have let it happen at all,” she growled as she pushed him out of the way.

“In Commander Riker’s defence, he may have been feeling some influence of the alien pheromones without knowing it,” said Data, much to everyone’s surprise.

“If that is a possibility,” said Beverly thoughtfully, “Then I want you the hell out of my Sickbay.”

Riker, although angry about being dismissed, gave the doctor a curt nod and took off.

“Thank you, Data,” she said with gratitude. “Thank you for not abusing my sick son.”

“I must confess that he did beg me to assist him in other less moral ways. However, I could not harm him in such a manner.”

“I know you couldn’t, even if you wanted to,” she said with affection.

......


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a light at the end of the tunnel.

Wesley came back to his senses a few hours later, though his brain was stilted in a hazy fog. The first thing he did was feel a hand to his lower abdomen and he grinned lopsidedly when he discovered it was flat and without any alien openings.

Next, he noticed that there was someone sitting beside him. It was Data. The android was silently watching him, waiting for him to come around on his own and address him in his own time.

“Hey,” Wes whispered. In truth he wanted to cry. The memory of the terrible way he had behaved fresh in his mind despite the mild sedation.

“Hello, Wesley,” Data said quietly as he leaned towards him. “Before you say anything, I would like to be sure to tell you that you are not at fault.”

Except that he was. Just being confronted with Riker was enough to kick his hormones into overdrive and sent him into heat. He was ashamed and felt very guilty.

“Did I ruin Commander Riker’s marriage?” he asked with a sob. “Do you think Deanna hates me?”

Data came closer still and gathered him up in his arms. He held him close and petted his head. Beverly happened to see that her son was awake, but stood back for a moment to give them some privacy.

“Wesley, no one hates you,” Data told him sternly. “And it would seem that Deanna is the most forgiving person to ever exist.”

The android’s second comment made Wes laugh despite his melancholy state. “She really is,” he said in agreement knowing that she had been through almost as much as they had by proxy.

“This was not your fault,” Data said again after a time. “Your body did this without your permission.”

His mother joined them then and hugged him as well. “It’s going to be okay, Wes,” she told him strongly. “I think maybe we have to approach this proactively now.”

He moved away from both of them to get his bearings. “How do you mean?” he asked.

“It would seem that this mutation is never going to be completely gone,” she explained. Before he could lose all hope she kept talking. “So I’ve formulated a serum for you. One injection every three months will keep your alien hormones in check and keep you feeling normal. It won’t affect your human DNA at all.”

“Great, I’ll just have to be on birth control for the rest of my natural life,” Wes complained with minor frustration. “I suppose it’s better than the alternative.”

“I believe so,” said Data. 

“Me too, kiddo,” seconded his mother. “So, no more throwing yourself at susceptible commanders, okay?”

“Geez, never,” he said with renewed shame.

“You had better not,” said Data with a hint of something akin to hurt feelings.

“I’m so sorry, Data. For what I did with Riker...for what I wanted you to do to me. Can you forgive me?”

Data gave Beverly a glance and the woman stood. “Why don’t I give you two another minute?” Then she walked a few feet away and turned to study her notes.

Wesley kept his eyes on Data and waited, hoping he could find a way to see past his indiscretions. 

“I forgive you, Wesley,” he said with the same hint of emotion. “I only want what is best for you and my sole regret is that we argued. I only hope that my words did not send you into Riker’s arms.”

“Never,” he said with sadness. “I was just so angry. I hated him for tossing me aside and I hated myself for how much I would do it all again just to feel like I did when I was with him. But that’s all on me. I have to do better. I just never, ever want to treat you that way. You deserve better.”

“I do not know what I deserve, however I know that I want to be with you,” Data told him with affection. Then he gently kissed the boy’s lips and Wesley felt his fears start to recede.

When they parted Wesley made a promise to make it up to the android.

......

Now that Wesley had a new plan of preventive treatment and the rumours of his sex obsessed ways were dying down, he felt more like sticking around than he had a few short weeks ago. 

The teen sat at the bar in Ten Forward drinking a root beer, waiting for Data to arrive so that he could beg him to convince his mother not to throw him a big party for his eighteenth birthday. Things were just starting to feel normal again and he really didn’t want the extra attention.

Someone came to sit beside him and he knew right away that it wasn’t Data. Wes was almost too afraid to look up. He dropped the straw out of his mouth when he saw Geordi’s smiling face. The man could honestly light up an entire space station he was so genuinely kind and open.

“Hey, Wes,” he said as he continued to grin. “I hope you don’t mind if I join you. Data wanted me to let you know he would be delayed and...well you know how he wouldn’t want to leave you sitting here alone.”

“That’s awfully nice of you, Geordi,” said Wesley full of nerves, “But you don’t have to sit with me if you don’t want to.”

“Okay, let me try again,” the man said with another grin. “I would love to hang out with for a while. I know I haven’t been around much lately, but I would really like to try and make an effort.”

“It’s okay. You’re chief engineer and I’m just some kid,” the boy said with a half shrug. “You have multiple reasons why you don’t have time for me.”

“Yeah, but you and I were friends once and I think I kind of dropped the ball,” Geordi told him sincerely. “I think we should try again. I mean, Data’s obviously going to be spending a lot of time with you and I refuse to give up my free time with Data.”

“Does it bother you?” Wesley asked, even though he had been dreading the question. “Are you...offended about my close relationship with Data?”

“Look, the thing is that Data is unique and special,” said Geordi hoping he didn’t came across the wrong way. “I’ve never had a friendship like the one I have with him and I’ll be damned if I screw that up now just because I don’t quite understand every little thing he does. Just promise me to be considerate and kind and never hold his uniqueness against him. If you can do that then I think I’ll get used to it eventually.”

“Geez, Geordi. You’re making me feel like I’m asking Data’s father permission to date him or something,” Wes said with an awkward chuckle.

“Change out father for big brother and you’re not wrong, kid,” Geordi replied in all seriousness.

Wesley silently regarded him for a few moments and thought about what he had said. “Yeah, Geordi. Of course I’ll be respectful and I promise to go slow. Like a snail’s pace. After everything I’ve been through I think taking our time is what we both need. I’m young and he’s going to outlive the both of us, so there’s no hurry.”

“Good, glad to hear it,” said the older man. He dared to clap a friendly hand on the teen’s shoulder and was pleased when Wesley smiled. “So what do you think of Spot?”

“I like her just fine, but she doesn’t exactly like me yet,” he said with a frown. 

“Yeah, she hasn’t warmed up to me either,” admitted Geordi.

“Maybe we can form our own support group; friends of Data slash enemies of Spot.”

Geordi laughed at his suggestion and felt a little easier about everything. 

“I like the idea, but I’m not sure about the name.”

They shared another laugh before continuing to chat. Soon it was like the old days and Wesley realized that he had been wrong about his friends. They did still care.

......


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data and Wes celebrate his birthday early.

Data never did show up for their date. Wesley tried not to get upset about it and went to find the android in his quarters. When he was given permission to enter he was confused when he couldn’t find him straight away. He wasn’t on the sofa and he wasn’t at the table, or his workstation. Then he noticed that Spot wasn’t around either and he started to worry.

“Data?” Wes called into the empty space. 

He supposed they must have been in the bedroom, but Data was never in there unless they were together. He tapped the door open and let out a bark of laughter at sight that greeted him.

Data was lying on his side across the bed with a rose between his teeth. He was wearing some tacky looking robe and by the looks of it, nothing else.

“What are you doing?” Wesley asked, trying to refrain from laughing.

He took the rose out of his mouth and held it out to him. “Happy birthday,” he hummed.

The boy came a few steps closer and took the proffered bloom. He held it to his nose and breathed in the scent.

“My birthday isn’t until the weekend,” he reminded him.

“This is my way of apologizing,” Data informed him, looking a touch guilty. “I even asked Mr. Barclay to mind Spot for the next twenty-four hours.”

“What are you apologizing for?” he asked nervously.

“I was unable to dissuade your mother from throwing you a party,” the android explained with a pained expression.

“Oh, gosh,” Wes said with a sigh. He sat down on the edge of the mattress for a moment. “Bummer.” 

In truth he wasn’t so upset about the idea of a party anymore. His little talk with Geordi made him realized that he actually did want to see all his friends again. Not like a few months ago when he hid in the corner with Data all night until Riker started that pissing contest.

“So, you’re offering your body to me as an early gift?” Wesley wondered as he turned towards him and caressed his golden face.

“Not offering; giving,” Data corrected him.

Wesley smiled brightly before ducking down to kiss him fiercely. A moment later and Data was pulling him intently by the arm to lay with him. Wes was happy to oblige and ended up laying half on top of the android as they continued to deepen their kiss. 

The teen could feel him start to unclasp the fastenings on his trousers and he moved away momentarily to pull his shirt off over his head. They both paused as they couldn’t help but take an instinctual moment to examine his lower torso. With everything looking like it should they began kissing all over again.

“Data, I’ve never really,” Wes murmured into his mouth. “I’ve never really had proper sex before.”

Data paused again and sat up a little. “Because you were...enthralled in your mutation at the time?”

“Yeah, I guess so,” he replied coyly. “Will tried once...afterwards, but it was too much for me. So we mostly used our hands and mouths.”

“Would you prefer to do the same now?” his lover asked, unsure of how to proceed.

“Have you ever...you know? Had intercourse before?”

“With a woman, yes. With a man, no,” Data answered frankly. “However, I have the advantage of being programmed with several techniques that allow me the knowledge of the acts without ever having performed them.”

“And do you want to? I mean...do you think that you’re ready?” Wes pressed with curiosity.

“I think that you and I have have proven that our relationship is worth more than a fleeting sexual affair,” he said thoughtfully. “It would be natural to continue to evolve the language of how we express ourselves.”

“Hmm, I like the way that sounds,” said Wes, another wave of heat rising within him and making his skin flush.

“Would you prefer, for your comfort, to be the one to dominate?”

Wesley wanted to be mature and serious, but hearing Data use a word like dominate make him snicker like a school boy.

“Sorry,” he apologized when he regained composure. “Yeah, maybe if you guide me.”

Data nodded and untied his robe. Wesley took his time memorizing the synthetic man’s naked body and made a silent prayer that maybe his eidetic memory could come back to him if only so he would never forget this moment and every tiny detail.

He had loved Will Riker’s strong, manly form; but Data had a more regal, almost aristocratic look to him. For one thing he didn’t have any body hair really and his muscles were lean yet somehow softer.

Everything was slow and tentative. He longed to feel his flesh against Data’s synthetic bioplast, but relished running his hands over every curve and inlet. While his senses were feasting, Data was kissing and nipping at his neck. Teasing him into wanting more. 

When he was ready, Data handed him a tube of lubricant that was safe for both his android anatomy and Wesley’s. They lay on their sides, this time with Wes behind and Data slightly forward on his stomach.

“You promise I won’t hurt you?” Wes asked still unsure about what he was doing.

“Yes. I do not experience pain as you do and now that I have activated my sexuality programme my body will react to yours as needed. Your erection will fit inside of me without concern.”

The boy winced a little. It sounded so unromantic. Data caught the change in his expression and kissed in a way that instantly cleared his mind and put him back in the mood.

“Damn you’re a good kisser,” he breathed in appreciation.

“Thank you. I am ready now, if you please,” Data said in an unexpectedly wanton way.

Wes kissed him again as he placed two lube slicked finger into the space between his buttocks. He had to work up the nerve before he actually pressed them inward. Data’s breath hitched when he did and a moan escaped his lips as he deepened his efforts.

“More?” Wes whispered in his ear. 

Data nodded with his eyes closed. Wes wasn’t sure if he was really feeling pleasure or if this was an illusion for his benefit. Either way he liked it. He also like the way Data was rubbing his engorged cock into the bedding. He steadied himself against his lover’s back as he lined himself up to take the plunge. He took in a deep breath and slowly let it out as he slid inside. 

Without thinking, he was already completely consumed to the hilt. On any human person he imagined this would take some effort, but with Data it was just as he said. His android body was willing and able. As he began drawing his painful cock back out he groaned and dug his nails into the front of Data’s shoulder and hip. Then he went in again as smooth as silk and the action elicited several moans.

“How are you doing?” asked Data, his voice trembling.

“Good, so good,” Wes replied own voice dripping with pleasure. “Is it okay if go faster?”

“Please do,” Data told him, though it did sound a bit like begging.

Wes kissed his shoulder blade and began to really have a go at it. Data arched his back a little and tried to anchor himself, fisting the blanket beneath him. The pressure built quite quickly and after a few erratic thrusts and loud grunts and groans the birthday boy tumbled over the edge and climaxed in a wonderful, delicious release.

As he started to come down a little from perfect moment, he reached a hand over Data’s hip and found his still hardened erection. He started to stroke his length as he kissed his lover’s neck and sucked on his earlobe, delighting in the small needy sounds the android made.

Data shuttered and ejaculated his synthetic fluids onto blanket. Then he rolled over onto his back and brought Wesley to lie over him again.

“You did not need to do that,” said Data as he panted through the symphony of sensory information that was flooding his matrix.

“Hey, if I climax, you climax,” Wes told him in earnest. “Did it feel good? Even a little?”

Data wrapped his arms around him and hugged him. “Yes, Wesley. It did, in a way. Most importantly you felt good.”

The young man knew he could have this argument until the closest sun went supernova and Data would still deny that he needed to be pleasured. But he could see the benefit in his eyes and he could feel it the way he was holding him. 

Maybe the level of pleasure wasn’t the point. It was the respect and mutual affection of being treated like a person. To have someone care enough to make sure that he was seen to as well, whether it was necessary or not. To Wesley’s mind Data’s pleasure would always be seen to because Data made sure that his was. More than all of this he felt safe and connected and human.

“I didn’t just feel good...I still feel good,” Wes hummed with a grin. “In fact, I think I might ride this high for days.”

Data smiled slightly and kissed him. Afterwards he thought he would be cheeky. “Then you are satisfied and we no longer need to roll around naked for tonight?”

“What?” The boy looked chest fallen. “Oh...sure if that’s what you want.”

“I was being playful, Wes,” Data explained. “As you recall I sent Spot away. I have no intension of ending this anytime soon.”

“Oh good. ‘Cause I’m in my sexual prime you know,” Wes joshed back. Then he sat up and clapped his hands. “Okay, my sweet sexy android. Let’s do this.”

“Do what?” Data questioned, a little lost. Then they kissed and tumbled over and he didn’t ask any more silly questions for the rest of night.

......

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...this time I am done. I wasn’t happy with leaving the story all sad and broody. This way we get a happier ending with a healthier relationship. Still not entirely sure where this one came from. I suppose this was sort of the story I had a long time ago—to some degree—but it morphed into ‘New Friends and Old Acquaintances’ which stuck to a slightly more comprehensible plot. 
> 
> Thank you to anyone who read this. I hope you got some tough feels out, or enjoyed it as a weird little fantasy.


End file.
